


Life is Scream!

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Also WILLIAM IS ALIVE! HELLA YES!, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Gore, Horror, Strangers to Lovers, trying not to add more tags so i don't spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: There's a new girl at Arcadia Bay High and she has a couple of people interested in her......but are their intentions pure?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great in describing things so please bear with me. I'm proud of this fic and I hope that you'll enjoy it the story and twists are worth it ;)

This is Maxine Caulfields last day in Seattle. She will miss this place but she just got accepted in Arcadia Bay high school! She didn't really like her high school back in Seattle but AB high is special as it has a photography program! Max wasn't really known to being a social butterfly and she knows she's not going to make any friends at a new school but the fact that she can learn new things about her favorite thing in the world is good for her! Also she's 18 now and she'll be living on the dorms. It had too take a lot of convincing from her parents to let her move far away from them but they haven't seen their baby girl so happy since well.....forever. They hope she'll make friends and have a wonderful time! Even though they want Max to call or text daily they figure if she does make friends that she won't really talk to them daily which they're okay with. Not too long though or the both of them will ride to Arcadia Bay and drag her back to Seattle. Even though she's an official adult now they can't have their baby girl changing that much!

To say that Max has a lot of stuff is a understatement. It took them almost 2 hours to move all of her stuff to her room it also didn't help that this is the last day of fall break so none of the students could help them either. All of the students are off campus right now and aren't able to live in their dorms but the Principal let Max stay because she doesn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. Her parents are very worried that Max is going to be in a school all by herself but Max isn't so worried because she'll probably just pass out from exhaustion due to the long drive and not having any sleep at all. So after her parents had a teary goodbye and the principal walked Max to her dorm just to make sure she's okay Max did in fact pass out on her bed due to being exhausted. The principal did have security chief David Madsen take an extra shift just to make sure Max will be okay throughout the night and the thought of their might be a intruder in the school didn't really disrupt Max at all. If she did have a good nights sleep last night it'll absolutely bother Max that she'll be all alone in her door room. 

She did manage too take a nice picture of a squirrel though which was her very first picture she took in Arcadia Bay

Max did have a pretty good rest but she only slept for a few hours because now it's very dark outside and she has no clue where her phone is too know what time it is. She wants to scream that she's up so late so she tries to go back to sleep but she can't. So Max eventually (even though she really did not want to get out of her comfy bed) got out of her bed and looked around her room. The night looked so pretty outside her window so she took a picture of the nightsky and happily placed in on her desk which was full of boxes. Max would have to take all of her stuff out of her boxes which she doesn't really want to deal with right now........In fact nothing is out of her boxes and the only thing she has with her is her trusty camera. Max is super duper tired so she just crawls back into her bed and stares at the wall. 

It breaks Maxs heart that the stuff from her boxes won't just magically appear in her room where she wanted too but that's a mission for another day......maybe she might make a friend or two that will help her?

_Not a chance anyone would want to be my friend_ is the last thing Max thinks about before she goes right back to sleep. 


	2. Max and her cool new friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is very shocked that people want to be her friend and it's not just one person either........but there's this one girl Max can't stop thinking about........

Max was sleeping pretty good but something woke her up and she wasn't very happy. The other thing besides photography Max looked forward too was her sleep. She could sleep for a full day and feel perfectly fine. Max wanted to just go back to sleep and hopefully the noise would just.....go away but it's not and Max isn't happy. 

_Its probably the security dude the principal was talking_ _about....._ Max hopes but when she hears a girls voice there's goes that theory. Maxs anxiety is going threw the roof because now whoever this girl is won't ever be her friend or even look her way which scares and makes Max sad. Bullying is something Max is used to and the fact that this girl whoever the hell she is will either bully her or barley even know she exists just hurts Max. It doesn't help that whoever this girl is is knocking on Maxs door and this just hurts Max even more. 

_Maybe if I don't answer she'll just forget I'm here.....wait how does she know I'm here?_ Max thinks. 

Max waits a few seconds hoping the knocking will just go away but it's not and now Max is walking too her door to answer it expecting the worse.

 _I've heard every single pun on my name I could hear. Heard so many nicknames I'm honestly so done whatever this girl has to say don't let her hurt you_ Max...... Max thinks and opens her door. 

The fact that this girl is currently smiling at her and not saying anything is something Max didn't think about.....

"Hello!" The girl says a bit too happy 

_Holy fuck it's probably so early in the morning why is she so happy? Also why is she just standing there waiting for my response. Maybe if I say something she'll realize how much of a dork I am and not say anything too me so I can cry myself to sleep because the very first girl I've seen doesn't like me......_ Max has been thinking too herself for quite a while but this girl isn't leaving and she's still smiling. 

"Hi......" is Maxs response and she really wants to facepalm right in front of this girl 

"You slept here? David said I wasn't the first one here. You're new in town aren't you?" The girl asks and Max is very confused as too why this girl is asking questions 

"Mhm.......I'm from Seattle. Moved here yesterday." Max says and she's stuns herself that she's actually talking pretty normal and not stepping over her words

"That's so cool! I don't know much about Seattle but it's probably a cool place! Anyways I see you probably have some unpacking too so I'll let you too it......" This girl says and starts to walk away but Max actually says something that shocks herself.

"Help! Please......" The girl looks confused at Max.

"This is a lot of boxes and I need help....if not I totally understand sorry for being so......" Max says but gets interrupted by the girl walking in her room and closing the door.

"Of course I'll help just hold on one second!" The girl says and quickly runs out of Maxs door.

Max is feeling pretty sad that the girl is gone but she's quickly back and Max is smiling! The girl brought over some help and Maxs anxiety is once again sky rocketing......

 _Oh.....probably hear just to mock me that I have so many stuff......_ Max thinks but actually the girls walk in Maxs door and closes it behind them

"These are my friends!" The girl points to one of her friends "Kate Marsh. She's a sweetie pie. Super shy but she's an amazing friend!" Kate smiles and shyly says hello 

_OH MY GOD SOMEONE IS AS SHY AS ME!_ Max wants to say 

Max says hello back to Kate and the girl introduces someone else "Juliet Watson. Arcadia Bays kick ass reporter!" 

"Sadly I'm the only one. Nice too meet you." Juliet says. 

"Oh and I'm Dana Ward! Cheerleader! Nice to meet you......" Dana stops and Max realizes she didn't really introduce herself. 

"Max Caulfield" Max says and does not use her birth name because she hates it. "Nice too meet you Max." The three girls say and Kate says very shyly. 

"Damn you do got a lot of shit shall we get started Max?" Dana says. 

Max is very happy that these 3 nice girls are being well.....nice too her and Max hopes she can call these people her friends but Max isn't really done meeting new people as someone is knocking on Maxs door. 

Max doesn't want to answer it because there's no way everyone can be as nice as these three girls can't they? Maxs fear is matched as Dana opens the door and two girls are standing there. But one girl however confirms something a question that Max has for a while now

 _Am I gay?_ And this girl whose standing at her door confirms Maxs question......

 _Yes Max you are_ _gay......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Max is Bi-sexual but so what! My fic my rules :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is meeting so many new people and they all are pretty nice but this one girl.........Max can't stop thinking about.....

Two girls are standing there once Max sees who they are and holy shit Max wants to die because there's so many pretty girls at this school but these girls can't be nice like these three can't they be. One of the girls speaks up 

"Holy shit Dana I thought I was crazy for waking up so damn early. This one kept me up last night due to her snoring." 

"Dude not my fault....." The girls starts talking but stops when she and Max lock eyes. 

_OH MY GOD SHE'S LOOKING AT ME! HER EYES ARE SO BLUE! PLEASE PLEASE COME IN SO I CAN LOOK AT YOU SOME MORE YOU BEAUTIFUL_ _GODDESS!_ Max wants to scream because this girl is so damn beautiful and the fact that this girl is blushing makes Max want to sing like a Disney princess. 

Juliet and Kate see how much Max is smiling and can't help but to smile themselves but Dana says something 

"You guys doing anything? We were going to help Max unpack and we can use all the help we can get?" Dana asks 

"I mean I don't have any classes today and I'm sure Chloe would not mind skiping so sure why not!" The girl says 

_Chloe huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful goddess_ Max actually starts to blush as she wants to hide her face in embarrassment but Chloe and the other girl step into Maxs room. 

"Max wasn't it? I'm Rachel Amber and this punk whose blushing for no reason is named Chloe Price. Nice too meet you" Rachel says. Max does think that Rachel is pretty but Chloe is just on another universe compared too Rachel. Max desperately wants to say something to Chloe but no one really says anything. Tragically Chloes phone rings and she excuses herself out of Maxs room and her heart is completely shattered she wants to cry but doesn't. These girls are so nice to Max they haven't called her a name or anything but Max wants to look at Chloe Price again. She probably won't say due to her dorky self but she's okay with just looking at this beautiful human. Rachel and the others did see the whole thing and they all can't help but to smile but Rachel is the one who gets started unpacking Maxs things

Chloe steps outside the womens dorm room to take her call 

_The Father is calling......._

Chloe answers 

"DAD! HELP ME! PRETTY GIRL!" Chloe says and her dad just laughs in how dorky his punk is being

"Use your words sweetie" 

"OKAYSOLIKETHISPRETTYGIRLISHEREANDICAN'TFUNCTIONIAMBLUSHINGSOMUCHANDINEEDHELPBEFOREISAYSOMETHINGANDSHE'LLHATEMEFOREVERWHYAMILIKETHISDAD!" Chloe says so quickly William can barley understand her but he still laughs and understands some what of what Chloe said 

"All I heard was pretty girl help which is good enough for me. You know once I saw your mother I knew she was the one for me. When will the wedding be?" William jokes and Chloe starts blushing again 

"YOU'RE NO HELP DAD I'M HANGING UP!" Chloe says and is about too hang up but William says something 

"DON'T! Let me help daughter of mine." William says and he takes Chloes silence too keep talking

"Like I said When I first saw your mother I knew she was the one for me. When you see someone you like you just have too be yourself Chlo bear." Chloe really wants to hang up but she lets William continue talking 

"And if she don't like you for who you are or isn't interested that's on them. Can't really blame yourself for trying can you sweetie? You gotta try though and I'm so glad you're acting like not a punk for once. Don't get me wrong I personally love your blue hair but I will NEVER admit that when your mother is around or it's in the dog house I go. Talk too this girl Chloe. Whoever she is will like you and if not it's her lost." William stops talking

Chloe wants to aruge about the punk part but her dad gave some good advice and she has been sneaking out and drinking a lot lately.......

"Thank you Father of mine." Chloe says 

"You are welcome daughter of mine. Shall we expect you to be home for dinner or shall it be TV dinners for me and mother once again......" William says

"Wait what....You guys eat TV dinners when I'm not home?" Chloe says

"Pretty much......Your mother only cooks when you're home sweetie. I love your mothers cooking but she just gets so sad when you're not home." 

"I.....I'm so sorry dad.........I'll be home......." Chloe says and really wants to cry for being a total bitch too her mom but William can sense when his daughter is in pain so he says 

"You're welcome to bring home that new girl too. I think it's a bit too early for her to meet the parents but hey. Better like that never." William laughs and the urge or Chloe wanting to cry snaps

"DAD!" Chloe says and starts to blush 

William laughs at his daughter embarrassment but asks Chloe if she knows her name

"Max Caulfield." Chloe says 

"Hope that girl likes name puns because knowing you you will make a TON" 

"OKAY DAD HANGING UP NOW!" 

William laughs but always ends the call with Chloe with 

"Love you daughter of mine." 

"Love you too father of mine" Chloe says and hangs up the phone. 

Chloe looks out at Arcadia Bay and can't help but too smile when she thinks of Max. Even though they know nothing about her that smile she made when she first say Chloe was _Priceless_

Chloe gets a cigarette from her pocket and starts to light it when she gets interrupted by Rachel

"You better get back in there Price the look on Maxs face when she saw you leave was really sad." Rachel says and that's good enough for Chloe to almost run right back to Maxs room as the thought of her making Max sad makes Chloe sad 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a horror fic mind you. Just being calm and chill for the first few chapters but sadly the nice parts have to end and I'm going to have to put my serious hat on........


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe.....too say they get a long quickly is a understatement.  
> Also they can't stop looking at each other while their hearts so weird things. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you JUST met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd have to put on my serious hat on.......well this is that chapter where something happens and I am SO SORRY

Chloe and Rachel return to Maxs door room and the smile on Maxs face when she saw Chloe was something she never seen before. Someone is actually pretty happy too see her. Sure she loved her parents and Rachel but neither one of them would smile whenever Chloe simply entered the room

 _Those freckles are going to be the death of me.......they're so cute......_ Chloe wants to admit but doesn't. Rachel sees the whole thing and gets a call from her girlfriend Stephanie Grinich. The two started dating after Chloe told Steph that Rachel was single and nothing was going on between the two of them. She was a little shocked that Steph actually made a move on Rachel and Rachel actually liked her back. She didn't tell Chloe she liked her and Chloe was a little hurt that Rachel didn't tell her but she was happy for her best friend. Jealous at first but she got over it pretty quickly. The 4 girls have actually been doing a good job on unpacking Maxs room as most of her stuff is unpacked already. 

_Fuck how long have I been talking to Dad....._ Chloe thinks 

Rachel is still in the room while she talks to Steph but the phone call ended pretty quickly. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Chloe teases 

"Eat a massive dick Price. No she just wanted to call and ask what I'm doing today since I don't have any classes." Rachel says

"Wait it's the first day back from break and you don't have any classes? You lucky bitch" Juliet teases. 

Rachel just laughs and continues unpacking

The unpacking gets done pretty quickly and Max is so happy that these nice girls helped her and she even got all of their phone numbers _including Chloe_ and Max was VERY happy with that but she couldn't help to worry that something was going to happen and she would lose all of her friends pretty quickly but Max kept on her best face. Her room was covered in photos which all girls commented on and Max was scared that they were teasing her but they actually asked quite a few questions about her photography which Max was happy to answer but Chloe was by far the most enthusiast on Maxs photos and said a lot of nice things which made Max blush like a complete dork. 

_I could get used to making her blush_ Chloe thought. 

Now the 5 girls including Max is outside the school as they see more and more students arriving to the high school. Classes don't start in another hour so they're all just sitting on a park bench just talking about their Spring break. Kate spent most of her time with her parents and sisters which she loves dearly but she wished she would've done something. Chloe Rachel Dana and Juliet did their fair share of partying while Max just spent most of her time at home. Once again Max thought that she was too much of a dork and this would be the end of her making friends but no one really minded Max didn't do much during her break in fact they all felt pretty bad for Max. Chloe espeically as she would absolutely get Max to attend a Arcadia Bay party. 

"Dude you had this whole school to yourself and you just slept!" Chloe asks 

"I'm sorry! I was hella tired!" Max says 

"OH MY GOD YOU ALSO SAY HELLA! IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU MAX!" Rachel says clearly kidding

Max is really scared that Rachel was actually serious and the rest of the girls see that Max is about to cry. 

"Hey.....she was just kidding dude it's okay......" Chloe says and puts a hand on Maxs shoulder. 

Rachel apologizes and Max is fighting so hard not to cry and some other students are starting to see Max 

Dana and Juliet see that Max is making a scene of onlookers and yell at them to fuck off which they do 

"You guys are just so sweet......I didn't have any friends back at Seattle and I'm so scared you guys are going to see me as the loser as I am and won't want to be my friend anymore......" Max says and now she starts to cry 

Chloe is the first to react and she hugs Max. Rachel is the second and she also hugs Max and the rest of the girls hug Max to make one big group hug 

_That's so sad this sweet girl doesn't have any friends......_ Kate thinks 

_Bullshit that a girl as sweet as Max didn't have any friends......_ Juliet thinks

 _Max is just so sweet I want to just hug her and not let go....._ Dana thinks

 _Now she has hella friends......_ Chloe thinks

 _Totally gonna make this girl popular so she has so many friends......_ Rachel thinks

The group hug ends and Max is smiling again 

_This girls smile is going to be the death of me......_ Chloe thinks 

"Dude none of us are going anywhere. You're an amazing photographer and if any of these bitches leave you I will kick their ass." Dana says 

Dana is so sweet to say that but she doesn't actually want her to kick anyones ass for her even if they don't want to be her friend. This is honestly a perfect day for Max. Made a lot of new friends and totally doesn't have a crush on a girl she just met. 

Class is going to start pretty soon and Rachel has a hot date so she excuses herself. She says Goodbye to everyone and gives Max a pretty long hug but Max doesn't mind at all. As Rachel leaves she thinks about ways to make Max popular. 

More and more students are arriving at the highschool and it's officially Maxs first official day at Arcadia Bay high school. When Chloe sees Maxs schedule she wants to scream because she has no classes with her today. She wants to just skip and show Max around but Max smiles at her and tells her not to skip. Chloe hates that Max is acting so damn sweet so she walks to her class but they do have lunch together and Chloe knows that she will spend every last second smothering Max in her kick ass friendship. Kate only has science with Max and that's the last class of the day. Juliet only has all but one class with Max and Dana actually has every single class with Max and she is VERY happy that she will have a friend next to her. 

Max is sad that she doesn't have photography today but she'll get over it. The teachers don't actually teach anything right now as they know the kids will probably be very hungover right now so they decide to keep it calm just for today. They mostly just pass out worksheets and play some kind of movie to past the time. Max really wishes that she has classes with Chloe but since it's such a calm day she doesn't mind that much. 

Lunch is well....lunch as the friends sit next to each other. They talk about how they haven't learned anything today as it's pretty chill but Chloe is a little late to lunch which makes Max sad but she doesn't have to wait long as she sees Chloe talking to a boy. She doesn't know who the boy is but Max wishes that it was her talking next to Chloe because they're talking right next to a window as the hot sun reflects off of Chloes body. Max is in her own little bubble which they girls do see and even though they've asked Max a question it's very obvious she's not going to answer so they just let Max be. But Max does see something that breaks her heart at first......the boy goes to kiss Chloe and Chloe does NOT like that he did that. "WHAT THE HELL ELIOT!" Chloe yells at the boy and Max actually gets up to see what's wrong. The rest of the students all saw this as the boy sees Max and she just stands there in complete fear due to everyone staring

Chloe sees Maxs facial expression and yells "OKAY ENOUGH STARING!" The rest of the students stop and goes back to doing whatever the fuck they were doing.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max asks and it melts Chloes heart that she looks pretty concerned about Chloe 

"Yeah dude totally I'm okay. Dick doesn't like that I'm not interested in him." Chloe smiles at Max and she returns the smile 

Chloe walks over to their table and sees that Kate gets up so Chloe can sit right next to Max. Max didn't see it but Chloe did and she mouths 'Thanks' at Kate 

Nothing else happened during lunch just the girls having a really good time but sadly the bell does ring and Chloe has to go back to class away from Max. But the girls do make plans to hang out at Chloes moms diner Two Whales after school and Chloe sends a text to Rachel asking if she's in 

_Of course! Can I bring Steph? She will love Max!_

Rachel answers and Chloe texts back

_Sure dude_

Rachel can't help but to make a jab at Chloe which she loves 

_Awesome sauce! You gonna tell Max how you feel? You guys just met today but I've never seen you so happy before ;)_

Chloe wants to scream at her phone but she answers with a Chloe Price classic whenever emojis are involved. 

_NO EMOJIS!_

Dana and Juliet see that Max is checking her phone and texting someone. It's obvious whose she's texting too and they're pretty shocked too see Max is doing a pretty good job at hiding her phone from the teacher. Only three more classes till Max and Chloe and her friends are spending time at Two Whales diner 

Those three classes go by pretty quickly as it's almost minutes till school is done for the day but they're interrupted by a loud thud outside. David Madsen is the first too see what the cause of that thud was as he radios something to his fellow collages but Max doesn't understand what he said. Three security guards are rushing down the halls right outside as Max is worried about what happened. The students are also worried as Dana and Juliet huddle pretty close against each other. The teacher tries to calm down the class but the fact that the whole school hears a girl screaming on top of her lungs pretty much throws that option out the window. The students all rush out of the classroom with the teacher right behind them. As Max Juliet and Dana run outside they hear more students screaming and crying. The security guards are trying their best to control the situation but the students out number them so they don't do a good job there. 

Students are huddled outside as some of them are throwing up as Max is the sees what the problem is. 

A girl is laying motionless on a destroyed car and everyone knows who the girl is. 

Due to her blue feather earring she always wears......

Rachel Amber is dead 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.....


	5. The aftermath Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia Bay high school deals with the death of Rachel Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing details is not my strong suit so please bare with me if you think scenes should've been described better

So many students are either crying, screaming, throwing up, or running away. Dana and Juliet finally see what happened and they both throw up. Max is crying but she realizes that Chloe or Kate isn't anywhere near the crowd of students. So Max yells their names and both Dana and Juliet rush over to Max. Teachers and security are once again trying to control the scene but they are failing as more and more students rush outside. The police has been called and David Madsen wants to scream because they're taking so long. Some students are asking Max what's going on and she tells them what happened but not to look outside since the scene is horrible. 

Dana and Juliet are still behind Max whose still looking for Kate and Chloe. Instant panic ensues as maybe something happened to them and Max can't deal with this anymore. Max is so tired from yelling and talking so much she just sits next to some lockers and cries. Dana and Juliet join her and the three just cry as more and more students want to see what happened. Finally after what feels like forever the students see police sirens. Many cop cars pull up at the high school and they are doing a better job at controlling the scene. They get the students far away from the bodies as possible and they will use force if the students don't comply. Which exactly happened as one stupid kid decided to take pictures but the cop took the phone and smashed it. 

_Maybe because the victim is the DAs daughter the police has extra motivation to make sure nothing_ _happens_

Dana and Juliet have been holding hands while they rest their head on Maxs shoulders but finally after what feels like forever Chloe and Kate are found. Max basically screams Chloes name in complete delight but it stops pretty quickly when Chloe asks if Max knows what the hell is going on. Hearing Chloes question Dana and Juliet cry some more and Max realizes she has to break the news too Chloe. Max takes Chloes hands and looks deep into her blue eyes and says

"Rachel.......she's dead....."

Max says but Chloe doesn't believe her. Chloe thinks Max is joking but Max is very serious. Upon hearing what Max said Kate starts to cry as she joins Dana and Juliet in a circle but Chloe still doesn't believe her. Instant anxiety spikes as Chloe rushes outside too see if what Max said is true. Max tries to beg Chloe not too see but Chloe needs to know if what Max said is true. It doesn't help that more students are crying and saying Rachels name but it can't be true. _Rachel can't be dead. Rachel can't be dead. Rachel can't be dead. Rachel can't be dead_ is Chloes only thoughts and sadly she sees Rachels dead body. The police are yelling at Chloe too go away as Chloe just screams Rachels name. Tears start to flow threw Chloes eyes as she just falls down on the ground right into Maxs arms. The cops are asking them to leave but neither girl moves. When a rather stupid cop puts his hand on Chloes shoulder Chloe and Max both scream 

"DON'T TOUCH HER/ME!" and the cop backs off. The two girls are crying and holding each other as they can't believe Rachel is dead. A few minutes go by and the police escorted most of the kids away from the crime scene but Max and Chloe are still there holding each other. 

"Excuse me but you guys have to leave. The students are huddled up at the gym." A nice lady cop says in a nice peaceful voice. Max thanks the cop as she basically has to drag the still crying Chloe too the gym. Chloes phone has been blowing up with text messages and Chloe hates the noise so she throws her phone as far as she can to get it too stop ringing. Max and Chloe eventually make their way to the gym and it is packed with students, teachers, and security. They are trying their best to calm the students down because the principal wants too say something but just like outside they are doing a terrible job. Some students are screaming asking for their parents, some are still crying, some have left campus and some don't know what to do. Kate, Juliet, and Dana find Max and Chloe and they all just hug. Crying over the death of their friend Rachel Amber 


	6. The Aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is cancelled for the week

It's been one hour since the death of Rachel Amber. The police are still investigating the scene and they let the parents go to collect their students and leave. Since they couldn't calm down the situation the faculty at Arcadia Bay high school had to tell every single student that school is cancelled for the week and they're free to go home. The principal talked to Max privately and said she was aloud to stay on campus since her parents lived so far away but Chloe doesn't like that idea. 

"Max is staying with me....." Is the only thing Chloe has said it quite a while. Considering Max has only known Chloe for a couple of hours Max doesn't mind that she's staying with her. Obvious feelings aside Max is very worried about Chloe. The gym is pretty empty right now while none of the faculty left most of the students are home right now. Dana and Juliet refused to be separated right now as they yelled at their parents that they're not going anywhere. Kate and her sisters held on to her when she left and Max and Chloe are still at the gym waiting for Chloes parents. Dana Juliet Max Chloe and Kate had another group hug and promised to text constantly as there plans to go to Two Whales is still ago. Chloe has still not spoken a word and Max rather gave up pretty quickly on trying to talk to her. Instead she's just holding Chloes hand and holding her whenever she breaks down crying. She made a pleasant sound when Max played with Chloes blue hair so Max made a mental note to do that a lot. Both of their shirts are covered in tears and both girls are very scared right now but they have each other. 

The two of them stayed in the gym for another hour as finally Chloes parents William and Joyce arrived. They see a girl comforting Chloe and Joyce has no clue who she is but William knows that this is the girl Chloe was talking about earlier. It breaks his heart that his baby girl is so heartbroken right now but whoever this girl is to Chloe she's doing a good job on making her smile as they walked in on the two laughing about something even if it was for a split second. Max has to ask Chloe if the parents that are currently looking at them are hers. She doesn't get an answer but the fact that Chloe just runs up to the man and gives him a hug pretty much answers Maxs question. Max trots behind Chloe and just stands there while Chloe is hugging her dad. Chloe is crying once again but the fact that she's in her dads arm does help her a bit

The hug lasted for quite a while as Max and Joyce just stood there while they two hug. Max did introduce herself to Joyce and she asked if she worked at a diner considering she's wearing an apron. Joyce says that she works at Two Whales and they think its more awkward silence but William says 

"They got the best damn waffles ever. One of the reasons why I fell for this women. She's alright I guess and this one whose currently hugging me is a total punk." 

Joyce just gives her husband a stern look but gets a chuckle out of Chloe 

"Shut up dad......" Is the second thing Chloe said in a while 

After everything that happened. The absolute mess the two of them are right now. Max finds it so cute that Chloe has a good relationship with her dad. 

"William Price by the way." William extends his hand to Max rather while Chloe is still hugging him 

"Max." She says and accepts the handshake

"Sweetie I do enjoy hugs but you have to let go because I can't drive with you hugging me." William says in a calm voice.

"Sorry dad....." Chloe says and lets go. 

William feels bad but he wants to leave this school. So he starts walking to the parking lot but stops when he sees that the ambulance is here and they're carrying Rachels body to the back of their truck. William is so thankful that Chloe isn't right next to him or she will breakdown when she saw the scene. Joyce Max and Chloe are walking rather slowly so William makes a choice.

"Let's go the long way." He says. The girls are so confused on what he means but they're not going to argue. So they all walk around the school to get in their truck and drive off. Chloe doesn't wear a seat belt instead she's holding on to Max and how Max feels when Chloe is so close to hear confirms to her that she's falling for Chloe rather quickly. William has an excellent idea that he hope will make Chloe smile at least for a while. Chloe doesn't see what her father is planning as she has her eyes closed while she holds onto Max but she hears that her dad is saying something in a intercom. Chloe opens her eyes and the very first thing she sees is Maxs blue eyes and this confirms to her that she is falling for Max rather quickly. She looks around too see that they're in a drive thru right now. 

Chloe doesn't know what's going on but when she sees an employee hand her dad some ice cream Chloe wants to cry. When she was little and when she cried her dad always bought her some ice cream and that wouldn't cheer Chloe up 100 percent it did most of the work and Chloe would forgot what she was crying about when she got home. She is an daddies girl all the way and she does not care how much punk cred she'll lose. Her dad knows exactly what type of icecream she likes. Banana flavored with extra sprinkles but she wants to scream when she sees what Max ordered 

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM??????" Chloe screams. Max wasn't not expecting Chloe to be so loud as she jumps a bit but she is glad Chloe is talking

"Dude call me basic but chocolate is rather cool. Why thank you." Max says and licks her ice cream. Chloe sees that Max is a slow licker as she enjoys every lick and Chloe wants to scream at herself for having a sexual thought right now. She does sit rather close to Max while they enjoy their icecream as William and Joyce see just how much Chloe is smiling right now. Whoever the hell Max is the fact that she's making Chloe smile right now makes both parents want to praise Max for being such a God. 

While they eat their icecream William decided to put on the radio and listen to some country music. Chloe hates it but Joyce doesn't mind it at all but William accidentally left the news channel on and Chloe doesn't need a reminder to what happened. He quickly switches the channel hoping she wouldn't notice but she did and she begs her dad to put it back on. Everyone in the car doesn't think that is a good idea but William does as he braces himself for a Chloe breakdown 

_Just a few hours ago Arcadia Bay highschool student and James Ambers daughter Rachel died as she fell off the roof of her school. The authorities found traces of alcohol which is enough to make someone drunk so the authorities confirm that the death of Rachel Dawn Amber was in fact an accident. No foul play is suspected._

At this news William turns off the radio hating that he put it on in the first place. "WHAT! A FUCKING ACCIDENT! NO WAY SHE WAS KILLED!" Was the last thing Chloe says as she cries in Maxs arms and eventually passes out due to her crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling for means falling in love just in case anyone is confused :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia bays favorite nerd Warren Graham Artist Daniel Desocsta and Queen Bitch herself Victoria Chase gets introduced this chapter!   
> Also a week later jump cut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the last chapter I said the police found out that Rachel was drunk before she fell and it's not super realistic that part but I do not care! Fuck realism!   
> Also also I did say that Juliet was the only reporter in Arcadia Bay but she didn't report about what happened to Rachel   
> She is not the only reporter in Arcadia and that is my fault :P

The Price parents arrived at their household. Chloes ice cream has since melted in Maxs hand. William asked Max to just throw it out the window but Max didn't want to liter so she kept the melted icecream until she found a trash can. The fact that Rachels death was ruled an accident shocked Max. 

_When did Rachel come back to school?_

_Why was Rachel on the roof while she was drunk?_

Was only few of Maxs thoughts. Chloe is still sleeping as she's holding on to Max for dear life as she doesn't want her to let go but their home and Max is pretty hungry herself. The Price household is nothing special as Max couldn't of imagine that she would be at the household of a rather beautiful girl she just met this morning. It does not bother Max at all that Chloe is acting pretty clingy in fact Max knows she can be pretty clingy herself. William and Joyce did not say a single word once they heard the news about Rachels death being an accident. 

William got out of the car first and opened his wifes door and he smiles at Max who doesn't seem him at first. Max is currently playing with Chloes hair and is smiling herself. Her heart is beating hella fast but Max doesn't care. William knocks on the window to get her attention and Max opens the door. She tries to wake Chloe up but William said to just let her sleep and he'll take care of it. Max doesn't know what he meant by that but William picks up the sleeping Chloe and carries her. Max wishes she can take a photo of the two but she forgot her camera at her dorm. Max follows Joyce and William inside as Max looks around the house while William places the sleeping Chloe on the couch. Joyce and William go to talk in the kitchen about something while Max looks at the family photos. 

There's actually quite a few amount of pictures. William and Joyce on their wedding day. William Joyce and Chloe on her 18th birthday. William and Joyce standing in front of their house with baby Chloe being carried in Williams arms. But there's one picture Max really likes. Chloe is riding on a skateboard in one as the suns light is beamed onto Chloe. Max loves how the lighting looks on Chloe but gets interrupted by William 

"Yeah that one is also my favorite. Can I ask you for a favor Max?"

Max nods 

"Can you help me take down the photos of her and Rachel. The two of them were childhood bestfriends.......She just....." Max waits for William to continue talking but he can't as he looks like he's about to cry. Max agrees to do it. There's quite a few photos of the two them looking so happy and Max wants to cry. Chloe looks so beautiful as the pictures are showing the two of them growing up together. Max is deep in her thoughts thinking about Chloe when she gets interrupted 

"What are you guys doing?" Chloe asks 

William and Max turn around while Joyce walks over to her daughter 

"Sweet heart we just thought these would be horrible memories." Joyce says

"Please.......don't......" Is the only thing Chloe says as she gets up and stands next to Max

Max and Chloe smile as Max starts to put the pictures back up as William says he's going to clean out the guest room for Max

"No. Max is sleeping with me." Chloe says and she sees Maxs face turning red in embarrassment 

"Not with me you dork. I wouldn't say no to that though" Chloe winks "In my room is what I meant" 

Maxs face is still red but she calms down a bit 

"Fuck.....I have to get my things back at my dorm.....:" Max says 

"Anything you really need?" William says 

"Yes my anxiety medication." Max says 

_Fuck.....Max takes meds for her anxiety? She did such a good job controlling the situation with me....._ Chloe thinks 

"Alright I'll drive there and get it." William says 

"Sweet heart they wouldn't let you in the girls dorms without a student." Joyce says 

Max really really **REALLY** does not want to go back to school right now

"Okay they're not really that important anyway......" Max says

"No!" Chloe says "You need them dork. I'll come with you." 

Everyone thinks that's a bad discussion and give Chloe looks but Chloe says "I'll be fine. Max is with me." 

_Okay I'm in love with Chloe. And gay. Like REALLY gay_ Max thinks

"Gonna make your favorite sweetie when you come home." Joyce says and Max wants to scream because Chloe is really smiling right now 

"Get the car ready Father! NOW!" Chloe says basically screaming at her dad 

William chuckles and goes to get the car ready but Chloe asks Max to stay behind just for a moment

"You okay Chlo?" Max says 

"You can so No if you want too and I'll understand but Max.......I think Rachel was murdered and I need your help to prove it." Chloe asks 

Chloe says it so quickly and Max isn't going to lie she has been thinking that Rachels death is a little fishy."

_Why was the roof unlocked?_

_Could Rachel actually climb all those stairs while drunk?_

_Why was she on the roof?_

Even if her death was an accident Chloe looks really serious so she agrees to help Chloe find out if the death of Rachel Amber was an accident or someone killed her 

**_One Week Later_ **

School is officially back on track and none of the students want to go. Chloe and Max haven't brought Juliet Dana and Kate into the fold as they're unsure how they're going to react. There's going to be an memorial for Rachel on campus and a candlelight vigil at night. Max has spent the entire week at the Price household sleeping in Chloes bed. Chloe has been having nightmares and Max climbed into her bed to calm her down which worked every time. Chloe always woke up before Max even though she is not a morning and everyday she's seen the sleeping Max. The urge to kiss her is in Chloes mind but she doesn't. Instead the two of them have been working a lot on Rachel. Endless amounts of RedBull have been keeping both girls up pretty late while neither parents knows what they're doing. 

Chloe is trying to pile a list of suspects on who might hurt Rachel but she can only think of one person. One kid has been in love with Rachel ever since they were kids. One kid has always made a move on Rachel even though she told him constant times she wasn't interested. One kid who has been known to have mental issues. Nathan Presscott and Chloe is keen on getting some answers from him while Max is worried because she asked around and Nathan isn't really a kid to mess around with. His family the Presscott name is known for destroying families lives. While Max tries her best to calm down Chloe she ran into three people during the week. Victoria Chase who actually visited the Price household to offer her condolences. Victoria and Chloe don't get along but Chloe found it sweet Victoria did it anyway. While Chloe and Max made a run at a local convenient store they bumped into artist Daniel Decosta and complete nerd Warren Graham who couldn't help but to show that he was interested in taking Max out on a date. 

Max brushed him off and Chloe couldn't help but to make at jab at her saying the two of them should absolutely go out even though Chloe was secretly jealous. Max said she wasn't interested but she's not going to let some nerd take her Max away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Caulfield suffers disaster after disaster.......WHY IS CHLOE PRICE SO DAMN PRETTY!

_6:00 AM_

_Monday_

One more hour and school is officially starting again. One week since the death of Rachel Amber and Chloe is feeling......sorta better. She will admit without Max being at her house she won't be well right now. Sure she does cry quite a lot but Max is here to comfort her. She's been sleeping on a inflatable bed in Chloes room but something happened yesterday. Normally Max would just lay down next to Chloes bed and try her best to calm her down but it wasn't working this time. So Max had an idea.....She got right into Chloes bed and just held her while she cried. Chloe didn't realize Max was in her bed when she woke up and accidentally hit Max right in the face. This of course woke her up and she just looked at Chloe and smiled. While Chloe very much loved her smile she asked what she was doing in her bed 

"You were crying really bad so I hopped into your bed to calm you down. I wanted to go back too my bed but I was just too tired.....I'm sorry Chloe." Max said and she started to stand but Chloe grabbed her arm instead. Maxs anxiety when threw the roof thinking Chloe is going to hurt her or something but she didn't expect Chloe to kiss her on the cheek and thank her. Maxs face cosplayed as a tomato while she just laid in Chloes bed. Chloe knowing she embarrassed Max chuckled and said 

"If your face gets any redder it might explode dork. I'm driving us to school.....I really hope we have classes together....." Chloe looked like she was about to cry but she controlled herself and went to go take a shower 

_OHMYGODCHLOEJUSTKISSEDME_

_WHYDIDSHEKISSMEONTHECHEEKSANDNOTTHELIPS_

_FUCKHERLIPSARESODAMNSOFT_

_FUCKIWANTODIE_

_Max Caulfield has shut down to due a pretty girl kissing her on the cheek._

_Currently rebooting....._

Max is smiling like a dork when she snaps out of her thoughts when her phone rings. She goes to check it and it's from the school saying what her classes are for today. Nothing special only 3 classes and then she's off. But she does have photography class which she is **very** excited for. Chloes phone also rings but Max doesn't check in. Instead she goes to take her anxiety meds and get ready for her shower. But another disaster happens once again as Max turns around and sees Chloe. Now Max totally loves seeing Chloe but she sees that Chloe is just standing there. Soaking wet and Max has to thank whatever god there is that Chloe is also wearing a towel. NOT THAT SHE WOULDN'T LIKE THAT MIND YOU.....It's just Max almost exploded when Chloe kissed her cheeked but seeing Chloe naked..............

Max might just have a heart attack because of how beautiful Chloe is 

Chloe is loving every second of this. Max is currently staring at her like she's seen a ghost or something. A smirk is slowly appearing on Maxs face but her cheeks are also complete red. Chloe is very tempted too just drop her towel to see Maxs reaction but she doesn't. The last thing she wants is too Max to freak out entirely and not be her friend anymore. 

Chloe is like 99.99999 percent sure Max is into her but that .1 percent scares her 

While Max is just happy too just stare at Chloes body

She does go to get some clothes and Max does turn around for that but sadly another disaster strikes 

Max can see Chloe changing in the mirror she's looking at. She can't turn her eyes even though her body is screaming at her to due so. Max sees it all 

Chloes abs (Which Max **loves** ) 

Chloes boobs (Which Max **loves)**

Chloes ass (Which Max **loves)**

"You like what you see Caulfield?" Chloe says and this just destroys Max 

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR STARING.....YOU'RE JUST SO PRETTY AND I......I'M SORRY!" Max says and runs out of the room in complete embarrassment. 

"I'M SUCH A PERVERT OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T I LOOK AWAY!" Max screams at herself 

"Yeah that girl definitely likes me......" Chloe says and goes to try to comfort the dork that she also likes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter makes up for me not posting in a while ;)   
> You're welcome


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is having so many thoughts seeing Chloe naked.   
> Why didn't she turn around when she was changing?   
> Does she like Chloe even though they've met just a week ago?   
> The answer is yes

Max runs down the stairs and out of the Price household as Joyce and William try to ask what's wrong but they couldn't finish their sentence because Max is already out the door. 

_IMSUCHAPERV_

_CHLOEISNTGOINGTOLIKEMEANYMORE_

_UGHWHYDIDNTITURNAROUND_

_WHYISCHLOESODAMNPRETTYANDSEXYAND......._

So many thoughts are going threw Maxs mind as she rushes down Arcadia Bays streets.

Chloe goes to follow Max as she runs down stairs to find her. Chloes parents have to scream at Chloe to ask her what happened. Chloe just smiles and says 

"Max accidentally saw me naked." Half the truth and not really a lie 

"Okay but why did she run away?" WIlliam asks 

"Good question Father." Chloe says and goes to find Max 

For a small teen Max is actually walking pretty fast as Chloe looks outside hoping Max will be there but she's not. Thankfully she sees Max turn a corner so she runs after her. 

"Max please stop running and talk to me." Chloe says as loud as she can and this gets Max to stop running. 

Chloe is out of breath so it takes her a second while Max is just thinking of something to say. 

"CHLOEIMSOSORRYIRANYOURJUSTSOPRETTYANDI......" Max stops talking. Why did she stop talking? Well the punk had a good reason. Max is a dork and she's just talking so fast so Chloe has a solution to get her to stop talking 

A kiss on the lips 

Max absolutely kisses back. Max wraps her arms around Chloe as the two forget about what happened just a week ago. It's just a short kiss but it was by far the best kiss both girls had. Max is of course blushing as she tries to hide it but fails while Chloe just rolls her eyes at Max for being a complete dork. Chloe finally says something she wanted to say so long ago 

"I like you Max. Ever since I first saw you in your dorms I liked you." Max smiles and wants to say she feels the same way but Chloe isn't done 

"I want to be with you Max.....but I can't. Not right now." Max wants to cry but Chloe continues talking 

"My best friend was murdered and I will not rest until I found the person who did this. My time and effort will be all on finding who did it and I know Nathan has something to do with it. I'm sorry Max but......." Chloe wants to continue talking but gets interrupted. Why did she stop talking? Well the dork had a good reason 

Max understands that her and Chloe shouldn't date right now while theres a potential killer in Arcadia Bay. But that doesn't mean they can't kiss. 

The second kiss is a lot longer then the first one as Max once again wraps her arms around Chloe. When the kiss ends (both girls don't want it too) their foreheads touch. The two stands like this for a few minutes until Max breaks the silence 

"I like you too Chloe. Ever since I first saw you I liked you. Even though I don't want you to chase a killer you're not doing it alone. I got your back if you'll let me." 

"Of course Max. Partners in crime?" 

"Partners in crime." 

Both girls are super scared that they'll be going after a killer but as long as they have each other. Nothing will stop Max Caulfield and Chloe Price from finding the truth......

Well maybe Chloes parents who saw the whole thing. 

"Girls it's time for school." Joyce says 

Both girls jump as they didn't realize they were being watched. Chloe and Max walk to the car wondering if they saw everything. 

"How much did you....." Chloe says but gets interrupted 

"Everything. And we approve." William says 

Chloe and Max both smile as they hold hands waiting to go back to a school where they both know a murder happened 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the official first day back.   
> Just felt like I had to write these two chapters   
> THE DORKS ARE IN LOVE


	10. Rachel Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The candlelight vigil for Rachel Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
> HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER FOR ME BEING A GOOF AND NOT UPDATING DAILY

"You girls going to be okay?" William asks as he pulls up to Arcadia Bay high. Max looks at Chloe and gives her a smile. 

"Yeah....I'll be alright" Chloe returns the smile at Max as the two girls get out of Williams car. William is worried about his daughter and Max but he drives off not knowing what else to say. Max and Chloe look at the outside of school and of course they see pictures of Rachel all over. Chloe has the urge to cry but she's been crying so much now they have a mission. It's not like both girls want to chase a potential killer but something about Rachels death bothers them. 

_She normally doesn't drink before she meets her girlfriend Steph but the news said she was drunk_

_The roof had to have been locked. No reason why it would be unlocked._

Are just the view questions both girls have. Nathan Presscot is the prime suspect both girls have. Max mentioned the boy who tried to kiss Chloe but Chloe says that dude wouldn't hurt a fly while Nathan has been known for having violent outbursts. As the two girls walk around the students look really sad and heartbroken but they have a mission. 

_Find Pressdick and beat the shit out of him_

Chloe is getting pretty tense thinking he has something to do with Rachels death and Max sees this. She doesn't need Chloe to freakout not right now. They need to stay strong for Rachel and remember her. Chloe sneaks away from Max to try and find Nathan. Max hates herself that she didn't see Chloe sneak away as she starts to get nervous 

_If Nathan does have something to do with Rachels death what's stopping him from freaking out at Chloe and hurting or maybe killing her_

This is good enough motivation for Max to run around the school to try and find Chloe but she gets stopped by David Madsen 

"No running Miss." 

Max slows down and when David turns his head she continues running. Another halt into her plan as Warren Graham and Daniel Decosta run into Max 

"MAD MAX HEY! Remember us!" Warren says. Max really wants to run away but she doesn't want to be rude. Instead she tries to smile while Daniel smiles back. 

"You look so pretty Max I'd love to maybe draw you if you'd let me. Rachel used to let me draw her......she was my muse" Daniel says. This is a bit creepy Max thinks but the look on Daniels face is....pure and he means what he says. Instead Max just smiles and says "Maybe later I have to find Chloe." and runs off. Warren grabs Maxs hand a bit too harsh and Max accidentally smacks him. Instant regret as Max tries to comfort him 

"Warren I'm so sorry!" 

"It's okay." He smiles "Make it up to me by going to the drive in with me. They're having a showing of Planet of the Apes! Go Apes!" 

Max is thankful he's not mad but she's still on a mission so instead she lets him down easily by saying she's busy that day. Warren didn't mention what day he meant but Max is already gone looking for Chloe. 

Thankfully Chloe is standing at a tree smoking a cigarette. "Chloe what the hell! Why did you ditch me! Partners in crime remember!" Max basically screams at Chloe. Chloe turns around and is crying pretty bad. Max hates herself for yelling at Chloe so instead she just hugs her instead. Whispering that everyone is going to be okay. Because it will be okay as long as they have each other. The two hug while Chloe just cries trying to talk but nothing she's saying is making any type of sense. Kate Juliet and Dana see the two as they rush over to see what's wrong. Max kisses Chloes forehead and continues to play with her hair which calms her down a bit. Chloes dad told Max if Chloe had a breakdown like she's having to call him immediately but Max hopes that he'll forgive her for not doing so. 

Chloe is feeling a bit better as the two realized that they have visitors. Chloe and Max just smile as Dana goes to hug Chloe again. Its a forceful hug but Chloe doesn't mind. She rather enjoys hugs 

"It sucks that they only gave us a week to mourn." Juliet says. 

Chloe wants to go on a rant about the Man and the bullshit rules but she doesn't. Instead Dana ends the hug and smiles rather brightly at Chloe. She returns the smile and the 5 friends hear the school bell signaling that it's time to go back to school. Classes are rather short today which is a good thing and the vigil is an hour after class which Chloe actually a bit happy for. She promises Max not to talk to Nathan till after the vigil which is a promise she'll keep. What is a major plus is that the girls mention that they all have the same classes together which all the girls are happy for. 

Photography is the last class of the day and Max is talking about how excited she is. Which is a great distraction for the girls as they rather love hearing Max talk about something she's passionate about. Warren and Daniel also share Maxs three classes as she apologizes again for slapping Warren. 

"The guy did touch her hand rather forcefully so I don't blame her for slapping him." Chloe says as she saw the whole thing as she really wanted to punch Warren for grabbing Maxs hand a bit too hard but she controlled herself. Some bullshit speech prepared by the principal echoes throughout the hallway speaks saying that if they need consoling it's there for them. How Rachel was a great student that'll never be forgotten. How they're excited for school to start back up again. Just bullshit Chloe thinks. Kate found it rather sweet as Chloe just had to throw a jab her way saying she'll find anything sweet just because she's Christian

Even though the jab didn't hurt Kate Chloe felt bad and instantly apologized which Max found very sweet. During the day they due run into Nathan whose accompanied by Victoria and her lackeys but they all look pretty sad. Chloe thinks its just a disguise and they have to know something but Max is starting to doubt if he does because the way he looks is pretty genuine. Like Daniel did earlier. 

Photography class come and goes and Max barley spent any attention to what the teacher said. Instead she was rather focused on Chloe who was sitting next to her and playing footsies with. The two laughed and smiled and Dana and Juliet wondered if something is going on between the two of them while Kate is focused on the class. The bell rings and all of the students rush out of the class room to prepare for Rachels vigil. 

"Damn already?" Chloe says 

"It did go by pretty quickly and for that I'm thankful." Kate says

"What do you guys want to do now? The vigil don't start till an hour." Dana says 

Max just sits there not really knowing what to do as she's ready to do whatever but Chloe has an idea 

"We should go where this all started. Max's room." The girls agree and Max thinks it's a good idea considering that she met all of her friends there. The girls follow Max like a baby duck following her mother as Max lead them to her room. It's been a week since Max stepped foot in her room as she looks around her room and realizes it's nothing like Chloes room. She just loves everything about the room as Maxs is just.....empty. Just a wall full of pictures, a desk, a couch, a bed, and a laptop. Not much decorations as Chloes room was full of band posters, lights, graffiti. 

"I CALL WATCHING PORN ON MAXS LAPTOP!" Chloe says and this gets a laugh from the girls and an embarrassed reaction from Max. They don't really watch porn on Maxs laptop which Chloe would rather love to see Maxs reaction if she did pull up some porn but instead they talk about their favorite memories of Rachel.Since Chloe knew Rachel since they were kids she doesn't say much instead she lets the other girls just talk. 

Rachel always giving Dana advice about boys 

Rachel always being there for Kate and her celibacy club even though she wasn't a virgin 

Rachel always giving Juliet the drama scoops and helping her whenever she a writers roadblock 

Chloe is proud of herself for keeping it together as she didn't cry at all. Instead she looked at Maxs reaction as she didn't say anything about Rachel. Even though they knew each other for such a short amount of time Rachel cared about Max and they would've been amazing friends. But sadly the fun time is over as the hour ends and it's time for the vigil. The girls mood has definitely shifted as they don't want to cry again but they know they will. They've cried so much during the week and now this vigil is going to just make them cry some more. 

The 5 walk outside to where the vigil is taken place. Right next the tree that Rachel always hung around at when she was alone lost in her own thoughts. The tree is rather close to the parking lot right where Rachel was killed at but Rachel always said she rather liked this tree for some reason. Felt attached too it. 

The vigil was prepared by the school as everyone was welcomed to come. And by everyone they do mean everyone as the school gets pretty packed with people. People who all knew and loved Rachel. The girls have too stand pretty close to each other so they don't get lost. Pretty much everyone who lives in Arcadia bay is currently at the high school as the principal has to speak with a megaphone so everyone can hear him. Chloe looks around and sees Rachels girlfriend Steph whose a complete mess. Standing next to her is a friend of hers Mickey North and his brother Drew North. Rachels parents are right next to them as they can't keep it together. In fact the vigil hasn't even started yet and the only thing that everyone can hear is people crying. 

Standing pretty close to Chloe is her drug dealer Frank. The two were pretty close to each other and still are if Chloe doesn't own him money which she doesn't. Franks faithful and loyal companion Pompidou is right next to him and Frank is ready to stab anyone who almost steps on his rather small dog. A few minutes go by and the vigil begins. 

A rather long slideshow begins the vigil with pictures of people with Rachel. All of her friends and she had quite a lot of friends. Only one picture pure student as Chloe knows what picture she had to bring in. It was a rather recent picture of Rachel as it's simply her on a skateboard doing a trick. Chloe isn't as much of a photographer as Max is but Max is proud of the shot. Rachels beautiful long blonde hair is shown with her blue feather earring and her just smiling with the sun working it's magic. Chloe tears up when she sees the photo but Max is confused why she isn't standing next to Rachels family as Chloe and her were childhood best friends.

More and more pictures of people with Rachel are played as no one is doing a good job trying not to cry. Steph looks like that's the only thing she's been doing ever since she got the news. Even drug dealer Frank teared up a bit but Pompidou is quick to comfort his owner. One picture really pisses of Chloe as it's Nathans. Him and Rachel smiling in the background of the school as Chloe wants to scream. Max grabs Chloes hand to comfort her but it's not working. Instead Chloe scans the rather large ground to look for Nathan so she knows where he's at. It's not going to work when the vigil is over but Chloe doesn't give a fuck. Eventually Chloe does find Nathan and her rage instantly vanishes. Nathan is a complete mess. His face is covered in tears as Victoria is trying to calm him down but it's not working. As the vigil goes on Nathans cries are heard pretty loudly as faculty goes to comfort him. They fail miserably as he just cries so more. Instead he just gives up and screams at people to get out of his way so he can leave. 

Chloe sees the whole thing as she's starting to doubt if maybe he had something to due with Rachels death. 

_Maybe it was just a accident_

The slideshow ends as the principal starts talking but Chloe isn't listening. Max whispers in Chloes ears if she wants to leave and Chloe just nods in response. Max and Chloe hold hands as they exist the vigil with Kate Juliet and Dana right behind them. They're off to the Two Whales Diner as Chloe sends her mom a text wondering if she's working or not. The diner is pretty empty at the moment which Chloe thinks its complete bullshit that she's forced to work even though no one is there. 

Someone is watching the girls and the fact that Max and Chloe are holding hands......makes them angry 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Whales talk and there's a certain party happening soon that Dana insists on throwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's chapters are a bit.....wonky? If that's a word but I know my fics are a bit different in the detail wis

The gang all walk silently to Two Whales. Chloe shoots a text to her Dad asking if he'll come because the vigil was a bit sad and Chloe needs all the support she needs right now. Her dad is on his way. Thankfully no one is at the diner but Joyce and she smiles as brightly as she can knowing where the girls come from.

"Hey mother...." Chloe says a bit sad to her tone. 

"Hey sweetie. Max and friends what'll it be?" Joyce says 

"Waffles all around. Trust me it's hella good." Chloe says 

"Hella?" The girls say pretty much at once. Chloe just rolls her eyes and sits at the booth her and Rachel used to sit in when they were kids. Max sits right next to her never letting go of Chloes hand which Joyce did see but didn't comment on. 

"You girls want coffee?" Joyce says from the diner 

"Black." 

"Two sugars please." 

"I'm good"

"Black too." 

"Coffee is gross." 

Everyone turns around and sees that Max is indeed the culprit who said it. Chloe looks hella shocked that Max would say something so.....wrong. Chloe lets go of Maxs hand continuing with her bit and Max looks very sad that Chloe let go of her hand. Chloe sees that Max looks sad and wonders if she sees serious or not but then she remembers when Rachel tried joking with Max but she took it too serious so Chloe holds Maxs hand again. Max smiles at this and Chloes heart melts in complete joy with the three girls noticing the whole thing. 

Joyce returns with the coffees and sees her daughter looking at Max whose currently talking to Kate about something and she remembers that's pretty much the exact same look William gave her when he first saw her. 

Someone you can't take your eyes off no matter how hard you try 

Someone who makes your heart sing happily when you notice little details about them 

Someone who you just......love. 

Joyce is happy that Chloe found Max and gives everyone their coffees and goes back into the diner to continue making their waffles. William has arrived at the diner and gives Joyce a kiss

"William! What are you doing here?" Joyce asks but before he can answer Chloe rushes into her dads arms and gives him a hug. The girls all see this and they can't help but to smile at how much of a dork Chloe is being. Especially Max who is very much enjoying this tender moment between father and daughter 

"Uh sweet heart your friends are looking and I think they're starting to deduct some punk points." William says 

"Still a punk who loves her dad." Chloe says and playfully smacks her dad in the shoulder and returns too her friends. 

"Scootch that ass Max." Chloe says and Max happily obliges as she loves looking outside Arcadia Bay. 

"How are you liking Arcadia Bay so far?" Juliet asks 

"It's so pretty! I just love how the air feels on your body and the animals! They're just so cute! I took some pictures earlier if you guys want too see 

"Yes!" Chloe says a bit to fast at Maxs proposal. Max is happy to oblige as she pulls out the pictures she took so far. It's not much but Max is proud of them. 

"Give it about a week till these girls officially start dating. What do you think hunny?" William asks his wife 

"Agreed" Joyce says and comes out of the diner with plates full of waffles. To Williams horror Joyce walks right past him and passes out the plates too the girls. He wants to make a remark but he knows what these girls went threw earlier so he doesn't say anything. 

The girls don't really talk about Rachel. They really should but it's the only thing they talked about all day so they talk about other things. 

Juliets reporting 

Maxs photography 

Kates faith 

Danas cheer leading 

Chloe tries to keep up at the conversation but she just thinks about Rachel and eats silently. The girls absolutely love the waffles as they all want more but more patrons are starting to fill up at the diner and no one really wants to ask Joyce for more waffles. So instead Max pulls out her wallet which Joyce sees and yells at her to put it back it's on the house. Max doesn't really want to argue so she puts her wallet away. The girls say their goodbyes for the day considering they don't have nothing else to do. They want to spend time with each other but no one knows what to say or bring something up they can all do together. 

"You guys coming to my Halloween party?" Dana asks. 

"NO!" Both Chloe and Max say at the same time and the three girls look at them confused. They believe someone killed Rachel and the fact that maybe someone else could get killed at the party is enough for Max and Chloe to shut down the idea. Max and Chloe can't say their idea because they think that no one will believe them so they agree to go to the party. They don't want to go but maybe Rachels death was an accident and they're just over thinking it? Dana and Kate think that their freakout is nothing but Juliet William and Joyce worry that Max and Chloe might be hiding something. 

What could they be hiding? Unsure but they way they turned down the offer at first was like they were scared to go 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not like coffee myself.......just thought I'd add that also I wondered if I should have William or David in Joyces life. I know Williams death sort of made Chloe the punk she is but I wanted to write about their bond that they share since not a lot of fics have him alive. Hopefully the ending makes sense? It's late when I'm writing this but I worry it might not make much sense is all


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max wonder if maybe Rachels death was an accident. A phone call that Chloe gets puts a dent in that idea......

"Chloe we have to tell Dana and them what we think about Rachels death. Maybe Juliet could help with her being a reporter." Max says to Chloe whose watching TV and drinking a beer. Her mother is still working at Two Whales and she doesn't know where her dad is. 

"Max what if Rachels death was just an accident and we're overthinking this?" Chloe drinks her beer in silent as Max doesn't reply. Max has been both scenarios and is unsure what to believe but she knows if Rachel was killed there's a possibility that whoever did it might kill again but Max doesn't tell Chloe at first because Chloe was thinking the exact same thing. "Then again it's possible that Rachel was killed and maybe Rachel was the first of many victims....." An absolute chilling thought to think about but then again it is possible.

"As long as we have each other. Partners in crime." Max says and Chloe smiles at her. 

"You hungry Max? I can order a pizza." Chloe says. Max doesn't say anything but her tummy grumbles as soon as Chloe brought up pizza so Chloe took that as a yes. Chloe just rolls her eyes at Max and gets her phone out of her pocket. She has quite a few texts from people offering their condolences but there's one text that catches Chloes eyes. It's a text from Rachels girlfriend Steph. Chloe and Steph were pretty close but Steph knew that she'd always be second in Rachels life. 

_You want to know something Price? Rachel was going to break up with me the day she was killed. Apparently there was "someone else" in her life. I know it's you because she could not shut the fuck up about you. Fuck you Chloe Price_

Chloe reads the text and doesn't know how she feels. She sort of had feelings for Rachel but the two of them were just complete differently people and wouldn't work out. 

_Would they have worked out?_ Chloe thinks. She then looks over at Max and has her answer. Max Caulfield gets a certain reaction out of Chloe. Something she never felt before. All she has to do is just look at the freckled photographer and she can't help but to smile. Her brown hair, her blue eyes, her million adorable little freckles. Chloe will always love Rachel but Max Caulfield is just special to Chloe. 

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max asks a bit concerned as Chloe looks pretty dazed and confused. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, Uh can you maybe order the pizza for me? I got to call someone." Chloe asks. 

"Of course." Max smiles and walks over to the kitchen were the pizza place phone number is. Chloe is a bit relieved because she was going to ask Max to call regardless of Stephs text because Chloe never ordered pizza before. It was always her parents who ordered for her or Rachel did. Speaking of Rachel Chloe walks outside to call Steph.

"Chloe Price." 

"Read your text listen....." 

"I was drunk when I sent it. I'm sorry I didn't meant what I said." Steph cuts her off

"Oh" Is all Chloe can say 

"Yup." Is all Steph can say 

If there's one thing Chloe hates is awkward silence 

"I loved Rachel but not like that. I hope you know that Steph." 

"I do. At the vigil i barley saw you but I did see you standing next to a freckled girl. She's cute Chloe." 

"Yeah she is......I'm sorry for your lost Steph." 

"I'm sorry for your lost too Chloe. I know how much Rachel meant too you. Meant what I said about her talking about you a lot. Even when I asked her out it was like she said Yes out of curiosity. Nothing happened between you two right?" 

"No. I did have feelings for Rachel long ago but it ended pretty quickly once you two started dating. I got over it believe me." 

"Huh.....okay." Steph says and is about to hang up but Chloe asks her one more thing

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Rachel usually called you before you two started hanging out. She wasn't drunk right?" 

"No. She was never drunk while we hanged out. Why?"

"Just wondering." Chloe says and hangs up 

Why the hell did the news say Rachel was drunk but she called Steph and wasn't drunk? The question that Chloe is terrified to find out the truth too. She returns the home and sees Max sitting on top of her kitchen table smiling once she sees Chloe.

"Hey Chloe! Everything okay?" 

"Yup just talking to a friend everything is fantastic Max. How'd the pizza talk go?" 

"Pizza talk?" Max questions a bit confused.

"What toppings did you get dork?" Chloe says 

"OH! I was unsure what you'd like so I got extra pepperoni and extra cheese instead." 

"That's a relief. I was a bit scared you'd like pineapples on your pizza or something. You not liking coffee still deducted some cuteness points Caulfield." Chloe regrets the last part that she said hoping Max doesn't take her seriously. 

"Chloe.....I'm not a psycho who the hell likes pineapples on pizza? Also with the coffee thing it's gross." 

Chloe is relieved that Max isn't upset about the cuteness thing even though it'll take a lot for Chloe to not be interested in Max. 

"Dude then I'm gross then." 

"Yeah you are gross. But also cute." Max smiles 

"Sap." 

"Loser." 

"Asshole"

"Poopy head." 

"Max Caufield you did not just call me a poopy head." 

"Yes Chloe Price I did. Deal with it." 

The two girls start laughing as they wait for their pizza 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for any pineapples on pizza lovers.....Ya'll are hella weird but ain't we all. Next chapter is the party. I know I didn't say when this is happening but just think that it's during the week of October if you must know. No Tornado but a tornado like scenario will happen and I am sorry in advance


	13. To catch a killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major mentions of blood and violence this chapter

**_A few weeks later_ **

"Max, are you ready?" Chloe asks 

"Ready as ever my Caption" Max says and opens the school doors. 

It's finally the day of Dana's Halloween party and the girls are nervous to go. After the two ate their pizza a few weeks ago Chloe confirmed to Max what Steph told her about Rachel calling her sober but she was killed drunk 

Either Rachel did in fact drink before her meeting with her girlfriend or and this is the theory both girls believe 

_Someone forced Rachel to drink and then killed her making her death look like an accident_

Chloe and Max still don't want to go to the party but instead here they are, hoping to get some answer about Rachel. The two spent days trying to figure out who would want to kill Rachel but neither girl could think of anyone especially Chloe. Max still wonders if maybe that Eliot kid has something to do with Rachel but every time she brings it up Chloe shoots her down still saying he wouldn't hurt a fly. Chloe still thinks maybe Nathan Prescott has something to do with her death but she keeps picturing him at the vigil a complete mess. So both girls instead are going to ask around hoping someone might know something. 

School hasn't really been back in session yet, of the classes they have it's barley little and they leave so early it's basically pointless to come. Max did come to this school to learn about photography but her teacher has only been showing movies and barley teaches the class anything. Besides Max is more worried about her investigation with Rachel. Sadly Max and Chloe hasn't kissed since they did so long ago. Both girls really want too but Rachels investigation is getting most of their time but neither girl worries. The two ninjas have been doing such a good job William and Joyce don't suspect a thing and Max is staying over so much they wonder if they should just ask Max to move in with them. They're not really going to tell Chloe Max can't stay over their house due to Rachels death so instead there happy to be hosts to Max Caulfield. 

Dana wanted this party to be for Rachel since Halloween was her favorite holiday and the school does look pretty happy, drunk but happy. Both girls had to get last minute costumes. Rachel and Chloe used to dress up as pirates but Chloe doesn't want to play dress up right now so instead the two just grab some masks and put on a bit of makeup and called it a day. Now Max and Chloe love how each other look with a bit of makeup on but Chloe is insisted of finally finding some clues about Rachel and Max is always going to be right behind her. 

"GIRLS!" Dana burps clearly drunk "There you are! Wait.....what the fuck are you guys supposed to be?" She asks looking at both girls who don't look like they wan't to be there 

"Hey Dana, looking good!" Max says while Chloe looks like she's about to hit a bitch 

"Thank you Max......that means.....so much.....too me....i...love....you......so.....much......your....makeup.....is just......pretty" Dana says and goes to hug Max who just awkwardly hugs Dana back. Chloe saw the whole thing and it's a good thing Dana is drunk because if she wasn't and she actually WAS hitting on Max well Chloe Price won't be accountable for her actions 

"Dana, alcohol where is it?" Chloe asks as an excuse to get out of this conversation 

"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND SOME....EVERYONE IS A BIT DRUNK RIGHT NOW....." Dana burps again a bit too loud. 

"Thanks Dana, Chloe let's go." Max says and urges Chloe to follow her. Chloe does and now Dana just stands there in awkwardly but her being a cheerleader doesn't take long for a guy to try and pick her up 

The school wanted to do something nice for its students and its a good thing they have a club who specializes in putting and organizing parties. 

The Vortex Club. Chloe warned Max to stay far away from their parties and Max would normally but she's not going to leave Chloes side right now. 

"Chloe how the hell are we going to do this? Everyone looks so drunk they can barley hold a conversation" Max has to scream to Chloe as they get closer to the dance floor 

"I have no clue Max" Chloe says and both girls are pretty quite right now unsure about their plan. They didn't really have a plan at all just go to the party and ask around but by the looks of things everyone seems to be drinking, smoking, having sex, partying too hard or just not wanting to have a conversation right now. Rachels death really effected the school and talking about her isn't the time right now. Not when there's alcohol and drugs of course!.....

"I'm going to find Juliet, try and pry some things out of here. Hopefully she must've heard something, are you going to be okay Max?" Chloe asks a bit concerned.

Max loves that Chloe is worried about her so she reassures everything is going to be okay with a kiss on the cheek and the smile. Chloe wasn't expecting that but she's never going to turn down a kiss from Max so she smiles and walks off to find Juliet. Not knowing what to do now that her fearless captain is gone Max decides to take some pictures. 

Not realizing that someone is watching her from a far 

Even though a fellow student has died about a month ago these students look a bit happy right now. Could be the alcohol but the kids look like they're having a wonderful time which Max kind of likes. 

"Hello Max." 

Max jumps and she looks around to see who said that only to see Daniel Decosta standing next to her holding a pen and a sketchbook 

"Oh! You scared me Daniel." 

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you Max. I'll go if you must...." Daniel starts walking way but Max assures that he can sit down next to her which he takes her offer on. 

"You draw?" Max noticing that he has some sketches that looks pretty fresh 

"Oh yes, I love too draw. Rachel used to be such a beautiful muse. Always asking me to draw her." Daniel says. Max barley knows anything about Daniel but he seems like he really likes to draw. Max also knows that Daniel gets bullied a lot so Max has sympathy for a fellow bully victim 

"You knew Rachel?"

"Not personally no, when I drawed her we barley talked but she always said she loved my drawings of her. I'm unsure if she actually meant it or not....." Daniel said with a sadness tone 

Max feels a bit bad for Daniel so she asks if he can draw her portrait to hopefully cheer him up which it does and Daniel gets to work 

"Should I pose?" 

"No no Max you are perfect just the way you are. The lighting is doing its magic....." 

Max watches him draw and she wonders if that's how she looks whenever she takes photos. Always taking her time instead of just taking the shot. Chloe finally finds Juliet but Eliot steps in front of her wanting to talk. Chloe instead tells him to fuck off but Eliot never knowing how to take a hint puts his hand on Chloe which REALLY pisses her off but before she can react someone comes to her honor 

"You should never put your hand on a lady like that, after she told you to fuck off." Chloe looks and sees Juliet standing right next to Chloe. "You should probably get your hand off her or you'll get punched in the face. Twice." Thankfully Eliot does and he just storms off a bit too pissed off 

"Hey thanks but I had it covered" 

"I know you did but it's always nice to tell a guy to fuck off." Juliet smiles 

"Where's Kate?" 

"Not sure, haven't seen her in a while hopefully she's okay." 

_Ask her about Rachel or try and find Kate?_

"I need to talk to you but not right now, need to find Kate." Chloe says and runs off to look for Kate. Chloe sees from a far Nathan and Victoria sitting close by drinking by themselves. Normally they always drink with others but it's just the two of them and it seems like they're laughing about something which Chloe does not give a single fuck about 

_Find Kate_

Daniel finishes his sketch on Max and shows it too her. Max sitting down holding her mask on one hand and her camera on the other while shades of light in the background but Maxs face getting the most detail. Even her freckles which makes Max wonder if Daniel counted each freckle.

"Daniel this is.....amazing thank you. I love the detail on my freckles." 

Daniel smiles 

"Thank you Max, you can keep it if you'd like. Your freckles are.....pretty." He smiles again and walks off. Max hopes she talks to Daniel some more and even though she is very much gay and has a MASSIVE crush on Chloe she thinks Daniel is a bit sweet. She sees Chloe looking all around the dance floor for someone and runs off to join her. 

"MAX!" Chloe screams a pushes a douche who has being a bit too handsy with her. 

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Max asks worried as Chloes face looks very concerned

"It's Kate....I can't find her." Chloe says looking like she's about to turn this whole dance floor around to find Kate

"Chloe it's okay, I have her number I'll call her." Chloe wants to make a joke about Max having another girls number but she's more worried about Kate 

The phone starts to ring and Chloe still is acting gidderey so Max holds her hand to calm her down which it does 

"Hello?" 

"KATE!" Chloe says and snatches the phone out of Maxs hand. She mouths sorry and Max finds it a bit cute that Chloe is worried about Kate 

"Are you okay? Where are you!" 

"I went home Chloe. Partying isn't my thing, are you okay you sound worried. Is something wrong? Kate asks and she too is a bit worried 

"No no....just wondering where you were. Here's Max love you." Chloe shoves the phone back in Maxs face and rushes off again

"That was....weird did she say she loved me?"

"That she did." Max laughs. "Anyways just checking up on you glad you're okay." 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

Max heard her and can't think of a lie on the fly so instead she just hangs up on Kate and hopes she won't be mad. 

Max looks around the room and finds Chloe talking to Juliet so she goes to talk to her 

"Dana looks WAY to drunk normally she doesn't get this drunk but Rachels death really hurt her." Juliet says 

"It hurt us all, anyways I wanted to ask if you heard anything about Rachel. Any secrets?" Chloe asks. 

_Nice going dumbass ninja now she's going to think something is up_

Juliet didn't hear what she said which Chloe is extra relieved. Max joins the two and smiles at Chloe 

"Did you find Kate?" 

"Yeah she's okay" Max says. "Listen Juliet I wanted to ask if Rachel told you anything. Any guys she was seeing on the side? I only ask because her girlfriend Steph was talking to us and she wondered if Rachel was seeing someone else." 

_Technically not a lie but Chloe isn't a fan of Maxs lie_

"Not to me no, but I did hear some things that she spent quite a lot of time in a RV at the beach, hope that helps." 

"Fucking asshole, I knew that fucker was hiding something." Chloe says 

"Chloe?" 

"I know who she's talking about, let's go Max." Chloe takes Maxs hand and Max can't even say anything Chloe is basically dragging her to the exit. Before they can leave they hear a loud crash followed by some screaming. 

Chloe sees what caused the crash first hoping Max wouldn't, she tries to shield Max from it but's it too late. 

Behind them is a body who laying on a destroyed table with a pen right threw his eye. Onlookers are screaming and rushing towards the exit as blood is all over gymnasium and Max knows exactly who this is. She just talked to him not even a few minutes ago which scares the shit out of her. Daniel Decosta is dead 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a killer out there.....who could it be?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person is dead but this time Max and Chloe finally have a lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the type of writer who works well with describing details but I'm trying my best

"I just talked to him Chloe.....he looked so happy drawing me" Currently Max and Chloe are at the Price household with a nervous William and Joyce 

"Did you say that boy had a pen in his eye? Jesus that's so disturbing....." William says as Joyce tries to calm down his husband. Chloe is holding Max's hand as the image of Daniel's body is fresh in both girls mind. So much blood......

"You girls should try and get some sleep you had an awful day. If you two need anything we're here." 

"Thanks Mom/Mrs Price" Chloe and Max say at the same time 

"Please sweetie call me Joyce" Joyce smiles as her and William both go off to get some sleep. The family watched the news for hours but the police said they're still investigating and doesn't want to disturb the public of serial killer talks. 

"Max are you okay?" Chloe asks but pretty much knows the answer as Max has barley talked after finding Daniels body. Max just looks at Chloe and tries to smile but she fails. 

_She just looks so sad......_

"Max I know you're not okay right now but I know who Juliet was talking about earlier and I can't do this without you. We need justice for Rachel and Daniel." Chloe kisses Max on the top of her head and just holds her. After a few minutes Max falls asleep in Chloes arms but Chloe can't sleep. She's shocked that Max can actually sleep at a time like this considering she's been crying so much but she's grateful Max is sleeping. Instead Chloe checks her phone and sees quite a few texts 

_Are you okay?_ Eliot asks ain't no way Chloe is answering him 

_I heard what happened at the party. Fuck the second person dead you think someone killed Rachel?_ Steph asks. Tempting to answer but Chloe doesn't want others to know what they know. It's not very much but its better this way 

_School is cancelled for the rest of the month_ "Asshole should've done it when Rachel was killed" Chloe says to herself. Thinking of Rachel again Chloe looks at the many pictures the two have and remembers happy memories the two had together. Growing up together as best friends meant so much to Chloe and she doesn't care she's risking her life to find her killer. Now that Daniel was killed there's NO way his death was an accident but why target him? Chloe didn't know anything about him but the guy didn't have any friends and not bullied a lot. _Well this is going to stop with two deaths....._ Chloe promises herself. She kisses Max's head again and eventually goes to sleep holding on to Max as if to say she's never letting go. 

Max is the first to wake up as the very first thing she sees is Chloe sleeping. _She looks so peaceful....Fuck I should take a picture_.... Max doesn't want to get up but she really has to pee so she wiggles her way out of Chloe's rather strong grasp and rushes upstairs to go pee. 

"Max! How are you liking your stay so far? You've been staying here for so long I should start cleaning out the guest room for you." William says whose breathing his teeth

"It's amazing thank you so much for letting me stay here Mr P......"

"Please it's William and no problem. The way Chloe looks at you it reminds me of myself looking at Joyce. All yours Max." William smiles and steps out of the bathroom. 

Max blushes thinking about Williams comment about how Chloe looks at her and Max knows she probably looks the same looking at Chloe. She quickly goes pee and goes back downstairs to see Chloe still sleeping. Max is very tempted to take a picture but she doesn't want her camera to wake up Chloe so she tip toes past sleeping beauty and goes into the kitchen and fishes some left overs. 

"You know I could make you breakfast Max." Joyce says but Max jumps scared because she didn't hear her come down the stairs 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you Max!" 

"No no it's alright I get scared easily and yeah that'll be nice thank you Joyce." 

"Could use some help, get the eggs and milk from the fridge?"

"Sure thing" Max walks over to the kitchen and gets the milk and eggs but smiles when she sees a picture of Chloe and Rachel smiling at a pirate themed birthday 

"That was Rachels 8th birthday. The two of them looked so happy they loved being pirates. It's a shame what happened to Rachel and that boy....." Joyce starts cooking breakfast 

_Believe me we'll find the fucker who killed Rachel and Daniel....._ Max goes to Joyce to help her with breakfast. Breakfast doesn't take long to make just some pancakes and eggs but Chloe is still sleeping Max is concerned but Joyce apparently reads mind as she says, "That girl can sleep threw a thunderstorm. She's okay" 

This calms Max down as she eats her breakfast in silent with William whose joined them a couple minutes ago. 

"You girls are staying here tonight, I don't want you two to go out. That boy had a pen in his eye and you don't accidentally get a pen in your eye." Joyce says

Max really wants to argue otherwise but she's scared her arguing will just lead her kicked out of the Price household and Chloe doesn't need that right now so instead Max just agrees not to go out. Eventually Chloe wakes up and Max peaks at Chloe whose stretching and sees that Chloe has a rather nice set of abs. She quickly turns her eyes hoping no one noticed her staring and this time Max got off scoot free. 

"Smells great Mom." Chloe smiles at her mom and dad whose sitting at the table with Max. Max gets lost in Chloes eyes but snaps out of it and sends Chloe a text 

_Your mom said we're not allowed to leave tonight. Any plans?_

Chloe is confused at first considering Max is right there and she could've just talked to her but when Chloe actually reads the text she understands why Max couldn't talk to her 

_It's okay Max I got an idea :)_

Chloe sits down next to Max and scarfs down her breakfast rather quickly. "Me and Max are just going to play video games in our room. If that's okay?" 

"Absolutely sweetie." 

Chloe grabs Max's hand and the two rush up stairs 

"Video games? You don't own a console.....at least I didn't see any." 

"You're lucky your cute Max." Chloe says and now Max is confused but when she sees that Chloe is climbing via window she understands 

"You coming Max?" Chloe offers her hand and Max is very happy to accept it as the two leave the Price house ninja style 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm chapter before shit hits the fan next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max finally have a lead! But they get there first look at the killer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood this chapter

"Chloe how you do you this person?" Max and Chloe are walking to the beach after they successfully snuck out of the Price household. 

"Old friend of mine." Chloe says. Max wishes Chloe can say more but Chloe just looks so....angry. Like she's about to hurt someone. Max isn't really a violent person but she'll do anything to help Chloe out in her investigation. They see a parked RV out near the beach but Chloe tells Max to stay back and she'll call if she needs her 

"No way Chloe, partners in crime." 

"Now isn't the time Max, this guy doesn't like strangers. Stay here, he won't hurt me." Chloe says. Max screams Chloe's name but she's already running towards the RV 

_Chloe can be mad at me later. No way I'm waiting for her_

Max follows Chloe to the RV, Chloe just rolls her eyes at Max but sees that something is wrong. The RV is wide open, "Huh no Pompidou....." Chloe says. They get closer to the RV and sees blood smerred all over the RV's door. "Chloe we should call the police." Max says a bit worried. "Max, it's okay besides I got my switchblade" Chloe says and pulls out her switchblade. "Frank? You in there?" Chloe asks. No answer 

Just when Chloe is about to look inside they hear a loud bang inside the RV. "Frank? Are you okay?" Chloe asks again. Still no answer. 

_Fuck it, for Rachel_

Chloe steps in the RV switchblade ready with Max right besides her. They see someone standing over and staring at something, they don't see who it is but this person is wearing all black. "Hey dickhead!" Chloe says and they see that whoever the fuck this person is they're wearing a white ghostface mask from the movie Scream and carrying a very bloody knife. The girls see Frank Bowers bloody body very much dead. Blood all over the front side of the RV. Max and Chloe are obviously scared shitless as they don't know what to do. Ghostface stares at the two girls, tilts his head and chargers after Max and Chloe. Chloe shoves Max out of RV putting her out of harms way and charges the killer. Ghostface smacks Chloe on the ground and smashes her head on the RV's door. Max grabs the killers foot but Ghostface kicks Max right in the face. Chloe tries getting back up but Ghostface tosses Chloe out of the RV and Chloe lands on the sand. Chloe gets up and yells at Max to stay down but Max doesn't. Ghostface smacks Max but Chloe takes down Ghostface. She punches the mask but it hurts Chloe's hand and Ghostface grabs his knife and smacks Chloe with the end of the knife. Max gets back up and jumps on Ghostfaces' back but it just ends with the killer grabbing Max by the hair and slamming her onto the sand. 

Chloe gets back up but gets punched in the face and she falls down. Ghostface kicks Chloe when she's down and gets ready to stab Chloe but Max yells 

"DON'T! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Ghostface turns around and looks at Max. Then back at Chloe whose bleeding pretty badly but he charges after Max now. 

"YOU FUCKER! KILL ME!" Chloe screams but it's too late. Ghostface grabs Max by the throat and starts chocking her. Max fights by kicking the killer but Ghostface doesn't let go and Max is losing conscious. Chloe tries and runs towards Max but she can barley walk due to her injuries. She's screaming and pleading with the killer to let Max go. Max can barley breath at this point as she gives up fighting but the killer lets Max go. Max can finally breath again and the killer leaves. Chloe crawls towards Max and the two hug but the bruising on Max's throat is to much. Chloe calls 911 and tells Max to lie about what they were doing here, Max can only nod at Chloe. 

While Max was dying there was only one thought in her mind. A flashback to when she saw Chloe for the very first time and being able too see Chloe again Max knows one thing. She's fallen in love with Chloe Price 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do something from my second favorite scary movie :p also sort of hint on who the killer is btw


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their confrontation with the Ghostface killer Max and Chloe have a fight

After successfully lying to the police and saying they just found Franks dead body Chloe had to do all the talking while Max was taken to a hospital. Chloe also went to the hospital but she hopes the police won't be on there. All she told them was she and Max were attacked while they were walking on the beach when the police tried to question Max she didn't even say a word so the police let her be. Even Chloe tried talking to Max but no she didn't say a word. 

Of course Chloe got grounded for sneaking out of the house and after a checkup at the hospital her injures weren't as serious and she was free to go an hour later. Max had to stay longer then Chloe and the police tried questions her again but she didn't say anything to them either. So the police told her they'll be in touch and that was that for now at least. The Price family was worried about Max when she saw her neck and Max told them she wanted to be in her dorm and not at their house hold. Chloe tried to argue but Max almost yelled at Chloe to leave her alone. 

"School is still cancelled Max....." 

"FINE WHATEVER!" Max says and storms off. 

Chloe goes after Max with William and Joyce worried but Chloe told them they'll be alright, besides their in public what's the WORSE that can happen? 

"Please talk to me Max....." Chloe says 

"Leave me alone Chloe...." Max says angrily at Chloe. 

"Partners in crime remember?" Chloe says hoping it'll cheer her up 

"PARTNERS DON'T SHOVE THEIR PARTNERS OUT OF THEIR WAY! WE COULD'VE WORKED TOGETHER CHLOE BUT YOU PUSHED ME AND YOU GOT BEAT UP! WHAT IF YOU DIED CHLOE! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" Max yells not giving a fuck they're in public. 

"WHAT IF I DIED? MAX YOU ALMOST DIED!" Chloe yells back 

"BUT I DIDN'T CHLOE! THE KILLER LET GO!" 

"OKAY A FUCKING SERIAL KILLER DIDN'T KILL YOU SO WHAT! YOUR IN PAIN AND ITS MY FAULT I SHOULDN'T OF ASKED YOU TO DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DEFEND YOURSELF!" 

"I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF! CHLOE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE YOUR FACE IS FUCKED UP AS MUCH AS MY NECK IS! IF WE'RE GOING TO CHASE A SERIAL KILLER WE. NEED. HELP!" 

"NO COPS! PRESSDICK OWENS THEM!" 

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT COPS CHLOE! JULIET IS A REPORTER MAYBE SHE'LL KNOW SOMETHING!" The two are losing their voices so they finally stop yelling but they walk towards a bench to sit down as they made quite the scene but they weren't loud enough for others to hear them. 

"We can't get our friends into this Max......" Chloe says. 

"I know but what other options do we have? We need help and Juliet is the best idea she did give us a lead maybe she knows more....." 

"No Max! If she gets into this then it'll put her in danger. If we run into this fucker what if we don't get lucky and he kills you? Or me? Or Juliet?" 

"Chloe.....if you didn't realize we're two teenagers going up against a serial killer. We need help or we won't get justice for Rachel and Daniel...." Max puts her hand on Chloe's knee hoping it'll get Chloe to see things their way. Just in the nick of time Chloe's parents show up and they aren't looking so happy. 

"Did you call your parents Max" William says 

"No....." 

"Do it now and Chloe......I don't even know what to say. You snuck out of the house and almost got killed. I fear grounding you just isn't worth it but please.....you two are up to something and I don't want to know but please....be careful sweetie you too Max." William says sounding very disappointed 

"EXCUSE ME! OUR DAUGHTER ALMOST DIED AND SHE WILL ABSOLUTELY LISTEN TO US! WHATEVER YOU AND MAX ARE DOING STOPS RIGHT NOW!" 

Chloe just shrugs her shoulder while Max goes to call her parents praying to whatever god they haven't watched the news. Come to think of it she promised them she'll call more and she hasn't done that yet. Rachel has been dead for quite a while now and no news from her parents about that. Daniel too and her parents didn't call and asked if she's okay. They haven't said a single word too Max and she's been in Arcadia Bay for almost 2 months now. Max tries to think of an excuse but she can't think of anything, when she calls there's no response. Max sends a quick apology text about not keeping up with them and asks them to call her. 

"Well?" William says 

"No answer I told them to call me as soon as they get me text so here's hoping I guess......"

"Very well Chloe......listen to your mother." William says. 

Chloe's relationship with her dad is a lot different from her mom. She loves her mom but she's been on Chloe's case quite a lot while William lets Chloe be. This is the first time Chloe actually got caught for sneaking out but she's done it more then once. Her mom works quite often so she's never home whenever Chloe stumbles her way back in. Parties and concerts was Chloe's reasoning for sneaking out and she wonders if her dad knows. She did smell like weed and alcohol but her dad didn't say anything, he just let Chloe be. 

"Everything okay Max?" Chloe asks 

"Not sure, I'm texting Juliet to tell her to meet us somewhere. We have to find a way to get away from your parents....." 

"Just so happens Mom works in about an hour. So we got some alone time....." Chloe says quite happy with herself but Max just rolls her eyes and gets into Williams car. Chloe really hopes that Max isn't mad at her because the eye roll looked serious. 

Max isn't really mad at Chloe, well she is but not as much. She really hated Chloe for shoving her out of the way right when they saw the killer for the first time and seeing how the two barley got a hit on the killer they need to learn how to fight 

**"Hey Juliet can you meet us at the** **lighthouse?"** **We need to talk**

_Yes we do, Dana and Kate are coming._

Max shows Chloe the text and Chloe wants to text back telling her only Juliet but Chloe figures whatever she'll say isn't going to work. During the drive her dad makes some looks at Chloe and it breaks her heart that he looks so disappointed in her but she has to do this. She's not going to give up, Max is alive and the partners in crime will do what it takes to kill this fucker! 

_For Rachel and Daniel....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this fic might be a bit hard to read for the ones who want a really in dept hella detailed story but I'm more focused on the story itself rather then the details? If that makes any sense........  
> Juliet Kate and Dana are back! They can't possibly know what happened with Max and Chloe right?......  
> Any questions let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana Juliet and Kate confront Max and Chloe but the killer strikes again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY DO I DO A GOOD JOB UPDATING MY FICS!

"We know you're going after the Blackwell Killer?" Juliet says. Dana and Kate are right by her side while Max and Chloe are sitting on a bench. Their injuries are pretty hard not to notice as they haven't gotten a chance to put on some makeup to try and hide it 

"Blackwell Killer?" Max asks 

"How did you know?" Chloe asks

"Well I had a theory but you just now confirmed it thanks for that by the way and yes Max Blackwell Killer have you not watched the news?" Juliet says 

"Not since Daniel was killed....." Max says. She feels awful for barley knowing him but Max was the last person he talked too. 

"Well that's what the news are calling them. Those assholes don't really care that there's an actual reporter that lives here so anything I tell them just goes out one ear in out the other. They would LOVE to interview the two of them but I just lied and said I don't you guys....." Juliet says 

"Well thank you....." Max says but gets interrupted by Dana 

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO STUPID! GOING AFTER A SERIAL KILLER WHAT THE FUCK GUYS! Dana yells at the two of them 

"Dana I.....I'm sorry....." Max says 

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU GUYS COULD'VE BEEN KILLED TODAY AND YOU'RE SORRY? FUCK!" Dana runs off. Juliet follows and tries to talk some sense into Dana while Kate just stands there 

"Well.....glad you guys are alive." Kate says 

"Me too Kate we're sorry we didn't tell you guys it's just......we didn't want you guys to get hurt......" Max hopes Kate accepts the apology. Her focus has been on Chloe ever since the two met but Max is thankful that she has some more friends......she hopes....

"We're not mad at you guys it's just......when we found out what happened Dana was scared you guys were....you know....." Kate doesn't even want to say or think about what might've happened 

"OKAY I'M SORRY FOR YELLING!" Dana returns with Juliet by her side. The 5 girls just sit there not really knowing what to say but no one really wants to look at the scars that are on Max and Chloes faces 

"Okay we have to do something about your injures but first of all did you guys learn anything? Did you see his face? The news aren't really saying anything helpful about who the killer might be" Juliet says her reporter instincts kicking in 

"Well whoever they might be they're strong. They were wearing a mask from the movie Scream so we didn't have a good look at them....." Max says 

"Ugh nerd alert" Chloe says hoping to cheer up the mood but the girls just stare at Chloe and she wonders if she could just bury her head in some dirt because no one is laughing at the moment. 

"Fuck I'm sorry....." Chloe apologizes for her shitty joke 

"It's okay Chlo...." Max puts her hand on Chloes knee which Chloe blushes at 

"Okay well that doesn't really help besides the mask part." Juliet says 

"Aren't you going to tell the police?" Kate questions 

"And say what Kate? Be on the look out for someone whose wearing a Scream mask? Not helpful." 

"We have to do something! Max and Chloe almost died!" Kate says with a loud tone to her voice. The girls all look at Kate unaware that she could even talk that loud let alone scream 

"Sleepover at my place......we're helping you guys and no do not try to argue. We're in this together." Dana says. Max and Chloe both just shrug their shoulders knowing that if they try to argue they're going to lose. Having 3 more people help them could be a major plus as Max and Chloe have no leads at all as they haven't learned a single thing when they got attacked. 

While Dana drives the girls to her place they turn on the news and what they hear frightens them 

_**The authorizes have found another body. Teenager Brooke Scott was found dead with a Valentines day card and some chocolates at the scene. The authorizes have no doubt that this is the working of the Blackwell Killer. The authorizes also tell us to please stay away from Blackwell Academy and the students should remain in their homes while the police look for the killer** _

"Yeah staying in our homes will be GREAT. Fucker just killed a 4th person and the police and reporters have no a single clue who they might be. Assholes man...." Chloe turns off the radio. Max just puts her hand on Chloe's lap hoping that'll cheer her up which does as Chloe just smiles at Max wanting to kiss her right there. Not giving a single fuck that they're other people in the car......

  



	18. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max FINALLY talks to her parents.....

"Okay so whoever this person is they're a fan of horror movies." Chloe says. 

"What do you mean Chloe?" Kate asks 

"Well this fucker was wearing the mask from the movie and Scream and Brooke was unfortunately was killed like the victim from the movie My Bloody Valentine. The news didn't tell us this but I bet the fucker ripped out of heart." 

"EW GROSS CHLOE!" The rest of the girls say at the same time. After a few moments of trying to get that awful imagine out of their head the pizza that they ordered has arrived. 

"Please don't tell me you got pineapple pizza because I will seriously leave right now." Chloe says joking but also not in a way

"Geez Chloe we're not THAT crazy." Dana says 

"I actually like pineapple pizza....." Kate is a little afraid to admit fearing what Chloe might say 

"Well you're the most precious one here Kate. You can like whatever you want...." Chloe says which Kate blushes just a little bit at 

After the girls sit in silence and eat their pizza Max hasn't stopped staring at the board they made. 

**What we know so far**

**-Wears a mask from the movie Scream**

**\- Almost killed Max but decided not too for some reason**

**\- Likes scary movies**

**\- Daniel was the last person to speak to Max before he was killed**

**\- Rachel wasn't drunk even tho the police said she was**

**Questions**

**-Why wear a mask?**

**-Why let Max go?**

**-Who the hell are you?**

**-Are you a Blackwell Student?**

**Suspects**

**-Eliot?**

**-Nathan Prescott?**

That's pretty much everything the girls can think of. They don't have any leads at all and the police are once again saying they're looking into it but they haven't found a person of interest yet. All the girls are pretty angry that they're not getting anywhere as they can't think of anyone who would do this. 4 people are dead and they're worried this person is just getting started. 

"You okay?" Chloe asks while she rubs Max's leg to get her attention 

"Hm? Oh yeah...." A complete lie. Max can't stop thinking about why the killer just let her go. She could've been another victim but no she's alive and while she's thankful that she is alive she needs to know WHY. 

"Max are you sure you're okay?" Now Juliet asks clearly seeing right threw her lie 

"Guys I'm fine! I just......WE'RE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NO WHERE!" Max scoffs and leaves Danas room. Chloe tries to go after her but Dana tells her to just give her some space right now. 

Max just lays down next to wall right outside Dana's room and pulls out her phone 

**No missed calls from Mom or Dad.**

Max has called her parents a few more times and still didn't get a single response. Max is worried that something might be wrong but Chloe just said some excuse to hopefully make her feel better. Which it did at the time but now Max decides to call them one more time

"Maxineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Her mother finally answers but she's clearly drunk out of her mind 

"Mom it's Max you know that." Max can barley hear anything it sounds like her mom is at a party. 

"I didn't name you Max I named you Maxine sweetie" Her mom says in a bit of an annoyed tone. Max is a bit taken back by her moms annoyed voice but decides not to bring it up 

"Mom I need to talk to you. Something happened" 

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her mom yells. Max just thinks her mom didn't hear her so Max says it again but again doesn't get a response 

"Mom can I talk to Dad?" She asks hoping her dad can actually talk to her. Her mom doesn't say anything but she hears rumbling on the phone and it sounds like her mom is whispering 

"Talk to Maxine" 

"I don't wanna talk to Maxine" 

"Talk to her!" 

Max is about 99.999 percent sure her mom and dad just said but maybe she heard wrong with the loud part in the background 

"Hello Maxine." Her dad says in a also annoyed tone 

"Dad I need to talk to you" Max says trying not to think about if what she heard was true 

"What is it Maxine" He says again in a more annoyed tone 

Max now wonders if she should even tell him at all. Maybe something happened at work and they're just having a bad day? They are her parents and Max barley talked to them......

"I got attacked earlier today. I'm totally fine I was just calling you to let you know" 

"Attacked?" He says but not in a worried tone in a more of a 'I don't believe you tone' 

Max figured her parents wouldn't believe her at first but it sounds like he just doesn't even care at all. Not a single text asking if Max is okay do they even know what's happening at Arcadia Bay? But what if Max tells them the truth and they will force Max to leave Arcadia Bay and move back to Seattle? She is 18 but still.....

"Yeah Dad I'm fine by the way" Max says 

"Okay" 

"Okay?" Max asks confused. Did her dad just say 'Okay to Max being attacked?' Not worried about WHO attacked her at all? 

"Is there anything else Maxine?" 

"Did you even hear what I just said Dad? Someone ATTACKED me" Max is starting to get a bit annoyed that her dad isn't worried or pretending to be worried 

"Do not raise your tone at me Maxine!" Her dad says now completely angry 

"Guess that answers my question then...." Max says but doesn't hang up the phone even though she is very tempted too 

"Goodbye Maxine" Her dad hangs up 

Max just sits there wondering if that just happened. There's no way both of her parents sounded like they didn't want to talk to Max.....did that just happen?

Max can't help but to cry thinking that both of her parents must hate her. That phone call sounded like it did......Max needs to get out of here.... She can't let her friends see her this upset.....

"We have to say something to her" Chloe says. The group heard the entire conversation while they didn't hear what her parents said they heard Max crying and sounding very mad

"She just needs some space Chloe...." Dana says hoping Max needs time to just calm down and she'll return in a couple of minutes 

"She sounded upset" Kate says worried

"Did you not hear her crying? That phone call didn't go to well" Juliet says 

Hearing a loud door slam makes the 3 girls rush downstairs hoping to find Max 

"Did you not try and stop her mom!" Dana yells at her mom whose currently in the kitchen 

"I tried talking to her but she was too quick....." 

"Whatever Mom I'm using the car" Dana snatches up the car keys and flies outside with Kate, Juliet and Chloe right behind her. Chloe tries calling Max but doesn't get an answer which worries her. 

Max has no clue where she's going. All she knows is that her parents probably hate her and Max is all alone now......not even thinking that she has friends whose out looking for her. 

And the fact that the Blackwell Killer is right behind her......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Max's parents would absoutley worry about her. It's just development for Max it'll make her feel so alone and do something REALLY STUPID next chapter   
> How stupid?   
> Well you're just going to have to wait and see.......  
> Before you even type it no Max isn't going to die neither is Chloe......and no this isn't me telling you they're not going to die and then pull a twist on and kill one of them off....


	19. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MAX CAULFIELD Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets the Blackwell Killer while Chloe and friends try and find her

Max loved her parents but the phone call that just transpired is making Max starting to doubt herself. 

_They hate me......_

Max just ran and ran until her legs gave out. She has no clue where the hell she is as her phone is buzzing over and over. Max looks and sees that it's Chloe. 

_Chloe....._ Max had instant feelings for the blue hair godess and they even KISSED! But Max can't get her parents phone call out of her mind.......she decides that maybe Chloe can calm her down but right when she's about to answer the phone she hears someone walking behind her and when Max turns around she's staring right at the Blackwell Killer. Black coat and Scream mask but he's not doing anything just staring at Max. Max has no clue what to do considering her first fight with the killer didn't go so well Max has a feeling this isn't going to go well if she tries to fight him a second time. 

So Max decides to run but she instantly stops dead in her tracks when she hears the killer speaking to her 

"Max Caulfield! Stop running!" The killer scream and Max stops running. Why did Max stop running? She honestly has no clue but she hears that the killers voice is in fact a males voice. Someone her age but she can't figure out who this is. Max turns around wondering what the killer wants still ready to run just in case something happens but the killer throws his knife down. He can't be carrying a gun because the outfit he's wearing has no pockets and the fact that he's not wearing and pants at all just the long black cloak. 

_Thank Christ there's a light right on him....._

"I just want to talk to you Max." The killer says 

Max's heart is racing like a race car due to the fact that the killer is talking to her and that he knows her name. Since it's dark outside Max has an idea since the killer threw his knife down and doesn't have a gun Max decides to call Chloe to get her in on the conversation. Which is exactly what she does as the killer has no clue what Max just did 

"Who are you!" Max yells 

"MAX!" Chloe yells frantically. Chloe puts the phone on speaker so Dana, Juliet and Kate can listen. 

"All you had to do was ask Max." The killer puts his head down to undue his mask and reveals himself. He smiles right at Max while Max knows who the killer is 

"Warren?" 

"You know my name!" Warren says 

"Who the hell is Warren?" Chloe asks while the girls just shrugs their shoulders unsure on who he is. The girls have no clue where Max and Warren might be but just the fact that Max is standing right next to a guy whose killed 4 people terrifies them. 

Warren starts to walk closer to Max while Max walks farther away from him. She's trying her best to hide her phone unsure about how Warren will react to it if he sees that she's on the phone 

"Max chill I'm not going to hurt you. I mean I already did which I am absolutely sorry about by the way. It's just.....you got in my way Max! And who the fuck was that blue hair bitch you were with! I COULD'VE KILLED HER YOU KNOW! But I decided not too.....she means a lot too you and I understand that me being a good boyfriend and all." 

"Boyfriend?" Chloe isn't jealous she's more pissed off. The fact that Max decided to help Chloe and try and find Rachels killer meant a lot to her and even though they only kissed that one time Chloe's feelings for Max hasn't gone away

"Boyfriend?" Max says confused 

"Okay was that too forward of me? I apologize I just can't control myself when I'm around you Max......" Warren is picking up the pace on trying to get closer to Max while Max is considering on if she should run or not. _WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS PYSCHO MAX!_ Her flight or fight reflexes is telling her to flight but Warren is getting closer and Max doesn't know if she can out run him but she's about to try anyway

Seeing Max walk so quickly makes Warren finally stop right in his tracks. "Okay Max I've stopped now can you stop too? I need to talk to you.....you look good by the way.....love" 

_MAX CAULFIELD. RUN. FOR. YOUR. LIFE. THIS. GUY. IS CRAZY!_

Max decides to stop but if she sees Warren attempt to get closer she's going to run as fast as she can 

"Okay that's better THANK YOU! Okay well honestly I didn't think I'd get this far......what do you want to know I will answer ANYTHING!" Warren sits down with his leg crossed and smiles at Max. 

"Dana turn around! I think I see something!" Chloe yells and can barley see a black figure in the night. 

"Why did you kill those people Warren?" Max asks. Max doubts he's going to answer but she might as well ask considering she's still on the phone with her friends. As soon as Juliet heard Max confirm who the killer is the police has been called but since Arcadia Bay is so small of a town the nearest cop car is 20 minutes towards Dana's house 

"Why did I kill who Max? Gotta be specific" Warren says 

"Why did you....." _Don't say Rachel Don't say Rachel Don't say Rachel Don't say Rachel_ Chloe begs. She doesn't need to know why her childhood best friend was killed. When she first saw Rachels dead body the why isn't important to Chloe. It's the who but now Chloe has the who and she's going to kill this bastard

"Kill Rachel?" Max asks 

"WHY HER MAX! RACHEL AMBER WASN'T THAT GREAT I DID THAT SCHOOL A FAVOR BY THROWING HER OFF THE SCHOOLS ROOF!" Warren yells and stands up. "Calm down Warren you're okay..... Okay look I killed her because I saw that she must've made you upset about something. I couldn't tell what exactly it was but it pissed me off!"

"So you killed Rachel because she made me upset about something?" Max flashes back to the very first day of school. Rachel said a complete joke to Max and she did get upset about that but she thought Rachel was serious which she wasn't. It was just a joke, old Max would've cried over just a stupid joke but Rachel was just....nice to her. She helped her unpack her things and introduced her to Dana, Juliet, Kate and Chloe..... _Chloe...._

"Okay no not exactly that's a bit extreme don't you think?" Warren laughs and hearing that laugh makes Max know she's going to have awful nightmares about it.....

"I killed Rachel because of her relationship with that blue haired bitch! See I saw you looking at that girl Max don't think I didn't and I thought to myself.....if I killed Rachel then blue hair bitch will just be so destroyed she wouldn't talk to you anymore. Which now that I think about it was kinda pointless because you guys were on the beach and yet I didn't kill her then.....you know what I'm going to go kill blue haired bitch now. Don't be heartbroken about it Max Warren will fix you!" Warren attempts to run off but Max yells at him 

"DO NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON CHLOES HEAD YOU PSYCHO!" 

Even though Chloe is still worried sick about Max she can't help but to smile when Max yelled at Warren. 

"A psycho.....Max that hurt...." Warren says clearly kidding 

"Might I ask why do you care about this Chloe so much?" 

"Because I......" Max stops when she sees she's still on the phone with Chloe. Should she say what she's about to say? Will Chloe think the same way? Max don't care she needs to say this 

"I love her okay! I am in love with Chloe!" Max says. Police sirens are heard in the background of the phone call which Dana attempts to follow the sound of the sirens 

"You love her like as friends right?...You can't be...." Warren says sounding disappointed and scared hoping it isn't true

"GAY WARREN! YES WARREN I AM GAY AS HELL FOR CHLOE! I LOVE HER AND AFTER YOU GET LOCKED UP OR KILLED I'M GONNA ASK HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

Chloe sheds tears hearing Max's confession. "I was totally going to ask her out first tho...." Chloe laughs with Juliet and Kate trying to comfort her 

"NO! YOU'RE LYING MAX! YOU CAN'T BE GAY!" Warren yells 

"Believe it asshole!" Max yells back 

"FUCKKKKKK! CAN'T YOU SEE I DID THIS ALL OUT OF LOVE MAX! I KILLED DANIEL BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING CREEP WHO DARED CALLING YOU PRETTY WHEN HE KNEW I LOVED YOU! I KILLED RACHEL BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH! FUCKING FRANK THE DRUG DEALER WAS JUST A PRICK! AND FUCKING BROOKE ASKED ME OUT! BUT SHE COULDN'T HAVE ME MAX I WAS WAITING FOR YOU! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" Warren walks over and picks up his knife 

"Not a chance in hell asshole. One day when she finally goes down on me I promise you I will yell her name as loud as I can. If all goes well hopefully we get married one day too and if not that's fine too because you know why Warren? I AM GAY AS HELL AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Max yells. Maybe not teasing a mentally unstable manic is the best thing Max could've done but when she heard that Warren was going to hurt Chloe she got protected. Never have she confessed her feelings like that before but hearing them out loud was just.....music to Max's ears. 

Dana is getting closer to the figure as it is in fact Warren 

"GODAMMIT MAX! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU BUT NOW YOU FORCED MY HAND! MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL NEVER GO AWAY SO I WILL KILL YOU QUICK BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE CHLOE WILL SUFFER!" Warren starts to run towards Max while Max beelines it in the other direction. Warren hears police sirens and sees a car speeding right towards him. Unfortunately he's get out of the way right in time while the car crashes into a pole. 

Warren knows exactly where Max is running too and decides to take a short cut not carrying at all about the car. In the distance Max sees Arcadia Bay high school in the distance and runs towards it. 

The cars occupants where Chloe, Kate, Juliet and Dana but they're all okay. Police sirens are getting closer to the scene but Chloe starts to yell knowing the police isn't going to let her chase after Max. 

"Get out of here Chloe we'll be okay" Dana says 

Chloe looks over at everyone just to make sure and thanks them. When the cops do arrive they see 3 occupants in the car while Chloe runs as fast as she can and prays to whatever God there is that Max is going to the high school 

_Not a chance in hell that fucker is going to touch a single hair on my girlfriends head.....help me Rachel....I need you....._ Chloe wishes while she runs 

While she runs towards the school Chloe thinks of a plan 

_1\. Find Max and kiss her again. Hopefully ask her to be my girlfriend_

_2\. Kill Warren_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Warren is the killer.....the movie references that I made was a reference to him did you catch that? Probably not but still dudes crazy :D  
> So I was wondering if I could actually make Warren a character to make the reveal better but I honestly couldn't think of anything? So the twist isn't really that much of a twist which I do apologize for it's just this fic was actually quite hard to write but I still enjoy writing it but there's one more twist coming up.   
> Let me know what you guys think of the reveal of Warren being the killer. Again I do apologize if this fic is kinda hard to read/understand I tried my best and I really enjoy writing this regardless   
> Also poor Kate she doesn't say much :(


	20. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MAX CAULFIELD Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and death this chapter

Max makes her way to Blackwell Academy screaming bloody murder. There's a security guard already there rushes over to Max. 

"Max?" The security guard says. 

"THERE'S NO TIME DAVID! THE BLACKWELL KILLER IS WARREN AND HE'S AFTER ME!" Max says while she tries to catch her breath. 

"I knew it! That kid was a weird one, I tried to access his files but his records were squeaky clean. A bit too clean...." 

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME DAVID! THERE'S A KILLER AFTER ME" Max shouts which gets David to shut up 

"Alright I'll let the police now. Follow me Max, everything will be okay...." David motions Max to follow him while Max finally catches her breath back. 

David opens the doors to the school but as soon as he steps in an Ax is launched from the ceiling hitting David right in the face killing him instantly. Blood is splattered all over Max's clothes as she yells in horror. 

Warren is standing at the end of the hallway smiling. "Since I love you so much Max, I'll give you a 10 second head start." Warren stands there and waits for Max.

"I got to warn you babe don't try and go back outside I mean YES the police are out there but there's more trip wires outside. I mean FUCK it sure was a confidence you didn't step on any of them? Well Max you got about 5 seconds till I kill you....." Warren stands there while Max reacts and pulls out David's gun. 

She tries to shoot Warren but the gun isn't working. "Babe the gun is on safety. Press the button on the side that'll take it off the safety" 

"Why are you doing this Warren!" Max yells while Chloe makes her way to the school 

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THAT PUNK BITCH DON'T DESERVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HER!" Warren runs while Max takes the gun off safety and shoots Warren hitting him right on the shoulder 

"BABE! YOU SHOT ME!" Warren yells and runs away from Max 

Chloe runs towards the gun shot trigging the trip wires that does absolutely nothing. 

The gun shot is ringing in Max's ears as she can't hear anything but she takes a few seconds and runs towards Warren while Chloe yells for Max to slow down. 

Max follows the blood towards the pool but sees that she's not the only student here as Warren jumps Nathan Prescott and stabs him in the heart repletely. Max fires towards Warren again but misses the shot entirely as Warren stabs Nathan in the skull with his knife and runs away. Chloe looks and sees the dead security guard with an Ax in his skull. 

"Sorry dude" Chloe says as she uses her muscles to rip out the Ax. Blood getting all over her clothes but that's the last of Chloe's worries at the moment. 

Max runs over to the dead Nathan Prescott and fights off the urge to cry. Those few seconds she took to make sure she's okay caused him to get murdered but now's not the time. Max walks over the dead body and follows the blood trail. Totally forgetting to take the knife that's in Nathans skull. Max is weaponless and so is Warren but not Chloe as she's pretty close to the two but she takes the knife out from Nathans skull. 

Warren makes his way to the pool area with Max right behind him. Warren is a bit to fast so he tries to look for somewhere to hide trying to get an upper hand on Max but Max grabs a fire extinguisher and hits Warren on the leg with it. Max wants to him again but she stops 

"Kill me Max.....you know you want too....." Warren begs. 

"I'm not going to kill you Warren" Max throws down the extinguisher. "You're going to prison for what you done" Throwing the extinguisher was a stupid mistake because Chloe makes her way to the pool area and while Max turns around Warren grabs Max and grabs her by the throat. The two fall into the pool but Warren still has his hands on Max's throat. The police has finally arrived at the scene and try to tell Chloe to get back but its too late. She jumps in the pool and tries to save Max. She swims towards Max and tries pushing Warren off Max but his grip is pretty strong so Chloe with the Ax still in hand uses it and pushes the Ax right in Warrens side causing him to yell out in pain.

Chloe grabs Max and takes her out the pool with the paramedics are quick to arrive. Max has a bright pink bruise on her neck but she's breathing. She wasn't under the water for the long so Chloe can't help but to hug Max. 

"You're alive Max....." Chloe says 

Still hugging her the police checks on Warren and sees that he's not getting up so they assume he's dead but the assumption is for not as Warren jumps out of the pool Ax in hand ready to strike Chloe but Max is quick to react as she shoves her out of the way and stabs Warren in the heart with the knife. The police turn around and fire their pistols at Warren just to make sure he's dead. Max and Chloe cover up their ears as the police empty clips onto Warren. Even when he's already in the water dead the police don't stop firing. 

"You hella saved my life Max" Chloe says still on the ground 

Max doesn't say a single word as she lies down next to Chloe and does something she should've done a long time ago and kisses Chloe. Both of their lips are bloody and there clothes are covered in blood but neither girl is complaining. Max actually uses a bit of tongue which Chloe moans at but the kiss is too fast as Max needs to breath 

"Fuck that was....." 

"Amazeballs?" 

Chloe playfully shoves Max rolling her eyes but that kiss was by far the best one Chloe has had. Max on the other hand has only kissed Chloe twice but still it was......amazeballs. 

**A few hours later.....**

Reporters, more police, ambulances, are all around Blackwell Academy. Max is on her way to the hospital while Chloe has her head resting on Max 

"Well this week was.....awful." Max says 

"Agreed dude" 

Kate, Dana and Juliet are amongst the large crowd outside just waiting to speak to their friends. Chloe's parents William and Joyce are talking to the police officers trying to get some kind of news on if their daughter is alive. Chloe sees the whole thing but she refuses to leave Max's side which Max sees. 

"Go see them Chloe, I'll be right here waiting for you." 

"I'm going to tell them to come towards us. I'll be back....." Chloe gets up but Max stops her 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Max asks. This night was indeed terrible but in a way surviving a serial killer made Max have just a bit of confidence. 

"Yes" Chloe gives Max a quick peck on the lips and basically skips her way towards her parents. 

Max sits there all by herself and takes a deep breath. Never in a million years would she expect her move to Arcadia Bay to be this insane. She's made some awesome friends, investigated a serial killer, survive two attacks from said killers, HAS A GIRLFRIEND!. Max smiles just a bit but sadly her day isn't done. A needle is pressed in Max's neck she quickly loses vision and gets carried off to god knows while no one has seen the attack happen. 

"MOM! DAD!" Chloe yells and hugs her parents. Photos are taken of the reunion which Chloe does give a classic middle finger at. 

"WE WERE SO WORRIED CHLOE! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR EVER MISSY!" Joyce scoffs at her daughter 

"I deserve that Mom....I want you to see Max. My GIRLFRIEND!" Chloe happily says. When her back is turned William whispers 'I told you so' which earns him a punch on the shoulder from his wife. Chloe still happy as ever returns to where Max was but sees that she's not there. Not to panic, Chloe asks around if they've seen Max but they all shake their heads. No one knows where Max is, okay time to panic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this say even if this fic was hard to write I still had a good time writing it. 1 more chapter to go ;)   
> Badass Max killing Warren like that.....no one messes with Max Caulfield also sorry for that twist. Who do you think it was?


	21. Blackwell Academy.......this school sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes please :)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN MAX! THERE'S PEOPLE EVERYWHERE AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET SOMEONE GET KIDNAPPED????" Chloe yells at the cops who stands there confused. William and Joyce try to calm Chloe down but there's no way she will, she needs to find her GIRLFRIEND!

"Max....you are so.....beautiful...." 

Click 

_Where....where am I...._

"I can see why Chloe liked you so much Max you really are.....beautiful....."

Click 

_Photos....is someone....taking photos of me?_

"It's a shame school got shut down like that.....I really wished we could've met....."

Click 

_Who....whose talking?_

"Okay she was sitting in this ambulance, I went to get my Mom and Dad and she just vanished." Chloe tells the police whose writing something down 

"Do you know who would kidnap her?" They ask 

"Gee I have no fucking clue. Do YOU have any reason why that sick fuck Warren killed people for Max? NO I guess not...." Chloe scoffs at the question 

"Ma'am we're gonna have to ask you to calm down....." 

"CALM DOWN???? CALM DOWN!" Chloe's about to swing at the police officer having her anger control her but she sees Dana, Juliet, and Kate standing near the ambulance Max was taken trying to get her attention as silently as possible. 

"Goddamn Max....." The voice kneels closer to Max and takes a picture right in Max's face. 

"Who.....who are you??" She tries to ask. She has no clue who this voice is but she can't tell if its a man or woman there's a bright light in her eyes and she's having a hard time opening her eyes. 

"Save your voice Maxine, Save your voice Maxine" 

Click 

Max hears footsteps as she forces herself to open her eyes again. She's....she's in a room that's full of photography equipment. She doesn't look around that much wondering where that voice is instead Max checks her pocket and sees that her phone is still in there. Whoever kidnapped her forget to check her pockets....

"What the hell are you guys doing here????" Chloe asks trying her best not to sound so bitchy 

"Kate saw the whole thing, she was too scared to say something so she found us. She didn't get a clear look at the face but she knows where Max is...." Juliet says. 

"Well what the fuck are we doing here then?? Let's go!" Chloe wastes no time and follows Kate. 

Max checks her phone and gets blinded a little by the bright light and shoots a quick text to the first contact she sees on her phone 

**Hlp pleas phto equiment al over. Don t no who toook me buut i think imm inn a bunnnker. Darrrk cold scarrryyy....**

"Max texted me!" Chloe checks her phone and frowns at the message. It's hard to read but no too hard. 

"She's in some kind of bunker, apparently there's photography equipment near her." 

**Stay strong Max. We're coming I love you.....**

Chloe quickly texts but Dana shoves her on the ground. Kate and Juliet both hide as they see a figure in the distance. Chloe wonders why she just got shoved on the floor but when she too sees the figure she bolts right up and yells 

"Hey dick face!" Chloe yells and takes off towards whoever this person is while Dana, Juliet and Kate are quick to follow. Its dark outside but they see the figure run towards some kind of farm but they lose them 

"Spread out!" Chloe yells at the others but she hears a door being shut and runs towards the noise. 

"We have to tell the police!" Kate yells 

"No time Katie!" Chloe launches herself at the killer but she lands in some hay while Dana tries to tackle the killer and she too misses. 

"Get back here!" Chloe picks herself up but the figure runs inside the bunker and slams the door

"Fuck!" Chloe yells while Kate helps Dana up. 

"What now!" Chloe says as the three of them make it's way to the bunker door. Chloe tries brute force at first but it's not working so she tries to throw her shoulder at the door but that too don't work 

"You're gonna hurt yourself Chloe...." Juliet says 

"WE GOT TO GET IN THERE JULIET!" Chloe yells and tries again throwing herself at the bunker door but once again nothing works 

"Guys...look...." Kate points at a number pad on the door and sees 4 numbers have been used more then the others. 

"Good find Kate!" Chloe wants to hug Kate right there but she rushes over towards the pad and almost runs into Dana who was in her way 

"Sorry...." Chloe apologizes 

"It's cool....." Dana gets helped up by Juliet while Chloe looks at the pad 

"4 number code.....that's about.....I dunno how many possibilities but I'ma just type some shit in and pray we don't get locked out." 

"Leave the praying to Kate Chloe...." Dana says which earns a laugh from the shy girl 

Chloe swears after her first attempt was incorrect. Her second one too.....but after the third try the bunker door swings open. 

"Hella fucking yes dude!" Chloe doesn't even wait for the door to open all the way she squeezes her way into the bunker and yells for Max. 

"I'm here Chlo...." Max says holding some kind of photography equipment in hand. The first thing she sees is Max's shirt is almost undone, it's ripped just a little and there's lipstick all over her Max's face 

"Who is she?" Max asks pointing the equipment and the women Max just knocked at 

"Victoria Chase....." Chloe points out. 

"Oh......okay....can we go now please?" Max asks not even wanting to know why the hell she just got kidnapped she's way to happy to be free. 

"Lets go Max...." Chloe wraps her arms around Max getting multiple kisses from the punk. She can't help herself but to whip off some of lipstick that's over her face. 

"Really Chlo?" Max can't help but to laugh at little 

"What some skank can't have her lips over my girl." Max steps over Victoria and sees someone who she used to look up laying dead on the ground with a pencil in his eye. Max has no clue why he's here in this bunker as she barley had time to look around this place but she's honestly a bit tired of all this shit. Getting kidnapped and surviving a serial killer wasn't the reason Max came to Arcadia Bay but hey....at least she has a sexy punk girlfriend now and that's good enough for Max. 

**A/N: Oh hey....it's me......the author of this fic. Why am I here? Well I wanted to add one more scene explaining everything but I honestly liked that last line I wrote to end this....rather insane fic so this is me explaining it just in case you guys are confused. So Jeffershit kidnapped Victoria but Victoria killed him.....that part was obvious but WHY I hear you ask????? Guess I SHOULD tell you why too......**

**I wanted Victoria and Warren to have a relationship D: I know crazy right???? But like I said this fic was hella hard for me so I scrapped that idea but yeah they had a relationship and Warren just could not shut the fuck up about Max so Victoria just had to see her. Getting kidnapped by a psycho sort of put a stop to her plan for about .999 seconds SO Victoria grabbed a syringe from Jeffershits place and kidnapped Max. She started to sexually assault Max thinking that 'Yeah this girl is kind of amazing actually' and when she looked around the bunker that's how she got the inspiration to take pics of Max. I WANTED to have Chloe kill Victoria but I couldn't think of anything that made sense so when Victoria ran into the bunker she got knocked the fuck outta Max.**

**So yeah just in case you guys were confused or cared about why she kidnapped Max**

**Thank you guys for sticking around for this insane fic :) and as always PRICEFIELD!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that folks.....this fic was actually really difficult to write but I still had a good time writing it. I know my writing style is different then you guys are probably used too but I hope this fic was good enough at least? I know the twists of Warren and Victoria could've been better but idk this was just really hard to write so I kinda forced myself to finish it as quick as possible? I know probably not the BEST idea but yeah it was a rough one for me to write. Anyways I did hope you guys enjoyed this difficult fic anyway and thank you guys for reading it :)


End file.
